Harry Potter y el verdadero amor
by Monik
Summary: CAP 6 arriba! 7º curso... Harry ama a Hermione, y ella lo ama a él. Pero no es tan fácil... Entrad y leer
1. Vuelta a Hogwarts

_No hago esto para lucirme, sólo por diversión. Todos los personajes son propiedad de J K Rowling_

-"……" PENSAMIENTOS

-…… CONVERSACIONES

Antes de empezar tengo que decir que este fic contiene spoilers del sexto libro, así que si alguien aún no se lo ha leído corre de su cuenta jejejeje, bien el fic está ambientado justo después del sexto libro, un besazo.

**CAPÍTULO 1 : VUELTA A HOGWARTS**

Harry no podía dormir, estaba con Ron y con Hermione en una posada cerca del Valle Godric. Eran las tres de la madrugada. Habían pasado ya dos meses desde la muerte de Dumbledore, no podía creerse que el tiempo hubiera pasado tan rápido. Llevaba casi todo el verano investigando cosas sobre los Horrocruxes, sobre Voldemort, sobre Snape… Snape ese vulgar bastardo, mentiroso, infame… él siempre había sospechado de Snape, desde el primer curso… desde su primer año en Hogwarts… todos los años… nunca confió en Snape, nunca… y al final había matado a Dumbledore, lo había asesinado, con sangre fría, sin miedo, con seguridad. Y él mismo lo tuvo que ver, con sus propios ojos, cómo Dumbledore caía desplomado por la ventana, sentir cómo se liberaba del hechizo que el gran mago le había echado y de aquel modo darse cuenta que el director, que el profesor Dumbledore, que su gran amigo y mentor, había muerto.

Habían pasado ya dos largos meses, dos largos y peligroso meses. Harry tenía miedo de que algo les pasara a sus dos amigos, que se habían empeñado en ir con él cuando se fue de la casa de sus tíos. Siempre les intentó convencer para que volvieran con los demás, pero no lo conseguía, Ron y Hermione seguían con él, a su lado. Nunca olvidaría una frase que una vez le dijo Hermione cuando como de costumbre Harry había sacado el tema de que aquello era algo que tenía que hacer solo, que tanto Ron como Herms debían volver a casa. Hermione le dijo unas palabras que se quedaron grabadas en el corazón del ojiverde. La castaña le dijo: "Harry, da igual lo que digas… mi casa siempre estará dónde tú estés, si tú no estás… no es mi casa"…

Estaba cansado, agotado, pero sabía que su sino era aquel, debía derrotar a Voldemort, acabar con el infierno de tantos años, acabar con la guerra en el mundo mágico. Aún así, aunque sabía cuál era su deber, muchas veces sentía que él no iba a poder, que él no iba a ser capaz de lograr lo que tantos esperaban que hiciera… Harry no estaba seguro de que él pudiera matar a Voldemort, por mucho que la profecía dijera que así era.

Hermione se despertó y miró hacia la cama de Harry… sabía que iba a estar despierto y así era. Con cuidado y sin hacer ruido se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la del ojiverde.

- Harry¿estás bien¿Otra noche en vela?

- Hola Hermione… sí, sí estoy bien, solamente que no puedo dormir, no es nada más…

- Ya… - la castaña se sentó en la cama del muchacho.-Harry sabes que a mí no me puedes engañar, estás muy preocupado, triste… no me gusta verte así, por favor dime qué es lo que te pasa.

- Pero…

- No más peros Harry, dímelo… por favor.-la voz de Hermione es las últimas palabras era tan dulce y suave, se la notaba preocupada, también triste.

- Hermione, ya sabes lo que me pasa, no quiero que os pase nada por mi culpa. Siempre es por mi culpa, y si os pasa algo me muero.

- Harry nosotros decidimos estar contigo, tú no nos obligas. Además… déjame decirte que… que si a ti te pasa algo yo también me muero… y Ron lo mismo.

- Herms, es distinto.

- No, no lo es.

- Bueno pues yo no voy a estar tranquilo hasta que vosotros estéis seguros.

- Harry, sabes que en estos momentos nadie está seguro en nuestro mundo, ni siquiera los muggles lo están.

- Ya, ya lo sé.-se quedaron en silencio unos momentos.

- Harry.

- Dime.

- Yo quería decirte una cosa, bueno más bien no soy yo sola, lo hemos hablado Ron y yo y…

- Herms, tranquila, no me voy a enfadar para nada si vosotros empezáis a salir, te lo digo en serio.

- ¿Eing?. ¿Qué dices?-dijo Hermione sonrojándose un poco.

- Pues lo que he dicho, que yo no me voy a sentir mal porque mis dos mejores amigos tengan una relación. Cierto que pensé que el grupo se rompería, pero eran tonterías.

- Harry yo no…

- Tranquila de verdad.

- No Harry, lo que quiero decirte es que yo no iba decirte eso.

- Ups, perdón, yo… pensé qué… perdón.

- Nada, no pasa nada, ha habido una confusión…

- Perdona de verdad Mione, lo siento, dios qué metedura de pata.

- Bueno da igual, corramos un tupido velo y ya está.-dijo la castaña sonriendo, una sonrisa que Harry pudo ver bien gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por la pequeña ventana.

- Vale, jeje, bueno y entonces¿qué era lo que me querías decir?

- A ver… cómo te lo digo… Harry bien sabes que llevamos mucho tiempo buscando información, pistas y demás.

- Sí claro, todo el verano, aunque la verdad es que no hemos podido encontrar a penas nada.

- Bien, a eso iba… yo sé que estés muy resentido, que buscas venganza, y que quieres acabar con todo cuanto antes.

- Así es.

- Bueno… pues yo lo que quería decirte es… dios ¿no sería mejor que volvieras y ayudaras a nuestros compañeros a preparase para la batalla?

- ¿Qué?

- Harry, piensa un momento. Tú vas a pelear, nosotros también, la Orden también… pero los demás también Harry, ellos también van a tener que luchar, y no están preparados lo suficientemente para poder sobrevivir a un ataque de los mortífagos, la mayoría ni siquiera se ha enfrentado a ninguno antes…

- ¿Qué es lo que me estás queriendo decir?

- Que volvamos a Hogwarts, sé que casi no va a haber nadie, sé que el colegio no va a ser lo mismo, pero… ¿no crees que debamos volver y ayudar a preparar para la batalla?

- ¿Volver a montar el ED?

- El ED o lo que sea Harry, pero esa gente va a tener que luchar, enfrentarse, y sabes tan bien como yo que lo más seguro es que la mayoría… no sigan con vida después.

- Pero…

- Harry sé perfectamente lo que quieres, sólo te estoy pidiendo que lo pienses, aún quedan unos días antes de que empiece de nuevo el curso… piénsatelo, por favor.

- Pero…

- Por favor, hazlo por mí, solamente… piénsalo.

- Vale, pero sólo porque me lo pides tú.-Hermione se acercó y le besó en la mejilla.

- Hacía mucho que no hacías eso.

- Sé que no te gustan demasiado las muestras de afecto.-dijo Hermy sonriendo.

- Bueno ya… pero las tuyas sí.-y dicho esto el ojiverde se incorporó y también la besó en la mejilla. Hermione sonrió de nuevo.

- Y ahora a dormir cielo.

- Vale, pero tú también guapa eh.

- Claro que sí.-dijo Hermione en voz baja mientras iba a su cama.

Harry se quedó mirando al techo, con la conversación en su mente… no sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué era lo que debía hacer… por un lado ir a por Voldemort directamente… por otro también matar a Voldemort, pero también ayudar a salvarse a muchas personas… Hermione le había planteado un gran dilema… y pensando y pensando se quedó dormido, preguntándole a su almohada que era lo que tenía que hacer…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry entreabrió los ojos y la luz del sol le cegó. No sabía que hora debía ser. Se levantó y vio que en las camas de Ron y Hermione no había nadie. Se vistió rápido, se lavó la cara y bajó. Hermione al verlo bajar por las escaleras le hizo una seña con la mano para que el ojiverde supiera dónde estaban. Harry fue hacía allí.

- Buenos días chicos.

- Hola tío.

- Buenas dormilón.-dijo Herms con una sonrisa en los labios. Estaba un tanto nerviosa, y Harry sabía porqué.

- ¿Por qué no me habéis despertado?

- Tío porque estabas dormido, voy a pedirte algo de desayunar que tienes una cara…-y Ron se fue hacia la barra para pedirle algo a Harry.

- ¿Qué tal has dormido?

- Bien, después de hablar contigo me dormí en seguida.-la contestó sonriéndola.

- Me alegro.

- Herms, sé que quieres una respuesta.

- No, yo…

- Mione, yo también te conozco a ti eh, ya he tomado una decisión, no sé si te va a gustar la verdad.-Hermione ante esto borró su sonrisa, pensaba que había convencido a Harry, pero parecía no ser así.

En esos momentos llegó Ron con el desayuno para Harry.

- Cuidado que mancho jejeje, espero que esto te guste Harry.

- Muchas gracias tío.

- No es nada Harry.

- Siéntate Ron que tenemos que hablar.

- Antes desayunas.-dijo Herms con su tono maternal y mandón a la vez.

- Vale mami jeje.

- Eso tío primero comes y luego ya hablas.

Cuando Harry terminó de comer, cosa que había hecho rápido empezó a hablar.

- Bueno… después de la conversación que tuve anoche con Herms…

- ¿Qué conversación?-preguntó Ron en tono celoso.

- Ayer me desperté y Harry estaba de nuevo desvelado y me senté a hablar con él de lo que habíamos hablado tú y yo… ¿te acuerdas?

- Sí, sí claro que me acuerdo.-dijo Ron.

- Bueno pues en relación con eso, he tomado una decisión ya…

- ¿Cuál?

- Tranquila Herms… que este año no te quedas sin Hogwarts.

- ¿Vamos?

- Sí, creo que es lo mejor. Enfrentarme a Voldemort es inevitable, pero si podemos hacer algo para que haya menos muertes… pues colaboraré a ello.-Hermione se levantó rápidamente y se abrazó a Harry.

- Sabía que tomarías la decisión correcta, pero ¿por qué me has dicho que no me iba a gustar?

- Para picarte jajajaja.

- Bueno… entonces… ¿de vuelta a casa no?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Eso parece.

- ¿Avisamos a mis padres o a mis hermanos?

- No.-dijo rápidamente Harry.-Mejor que sea una sorpresa¿no?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Ya estamos en casaaaaaaaaaa.-dijo Ron.

Molly salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta. No se podía creer que hubiera escuchado la voz de Ron. Cuando vio en la cocina a los tres, casi se le para el corazón. Se lanzó a abrazarles, a darles besos… no se podía creer que estuvieran de nuevo allí.

Los demás miembros de la familia Weasley bajaron también. Harry estaba nervioso.

- Tranquilo Harry, seguro que no está enfadada ni nada.-le dijo Hermione al oído.

- ¿Cómo sabes…?.-como respuesta Harry sólo obtuvo una sonrisa por parte de Hermione.

Todos se saludaron con efusividad, con ganas, con euforia… pero Harry seguía temiendo ver a Ginny. No había tenido contacto con ella en todo el verano, y sus dos amigos tampoco, ni siquiera Ron. No sabía si estaba enfadada, dolida, indignada… no sabía nada… pero Ginny no bajaba y Harry no sabía si eso le hacía sentirse bien o mal.

Les preguntaron a qué se debía su regreso. Los chicos se lo contaron más o menos, porque sabían que a los señores Weasley no les iban a gustar demasiado del todo sus planes.

Se sentaron todos a comer y después Molly les contó a Harry, Ron y Herms sobre Ginny. Les contó que Ginny había estado rara todo el verano, no hablaba con ellos, recibía correo que no conocían, salía sin decir nada y no hacía caso a las recomendaciones. Antes esto Harry se siente bastante culpable, muy culpable, sabe que tiene que hablar con ella.

- Bueno chicos, basta de chachara, que mañana hay que ir a Hogwarts. Buenas noches.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry se sentía raro de nuevo en el colegio, pensaba que no iba a volver allí… se sentía extraño al saber que Dumbledore ya no estaría en su despacho, que ya no estaba… aquel sitio no iba a ser lo mismo sin él.

El Gran Comedor estaba casi vacío más de la mitad de los alumnos no habían ido ese año… aquel curso no iba a ser como los anteriores, para empezar habían juntados muchas clases, y por otro lado las clases no serían iguales, porque muchos profesores estaban luchando contra mortífagos… en fin que ese curso no iba a ser como siempre, para nada.

Harry aún no había visto a Ginny. Estaba preocupado, no sabía como iba a reaccionar la pelirroja con él, tampoco sabía que era lo que sentía por ella, estaba hecho un gran lío.

Se sentaron a comer con Luna y con Neville y comentaron las cosas que había sucedido en el mundo mágico aquellos meses. Mientras hablaban Harry vio pasar a Ginny. Ni siquiera los había mirado ni saludado.

- Chicos, disculparme, voy a hablar con Ginny, luego nos vemos.

- Adiós Harry.-dijo Hermione.

- Hasta luego tío.

- Luego nos vemos.-dijo Neville.

- Bye.-dijo Luna.

Y tras esto el ojiverde fue detrás de Ginny. Tuvo que acelerar el paso dado que Ginny iba bastante rápido.

- Ginny, por favor para, quiero hablar contigo.-la pelirroja se paró en seco.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Hablar contigo.

- ¿De qué?-dijo dándose la vuelta.

Ginny estaba cambiada, Harry no sabía qué era en especial, pero la notaba algo extraño, estaba rara…

- ¿Qué de qué quieres hablar?

- A ver te noto dolida, y quiero que entiendas porqué hice lo que hice, no quería que te pasara nada malo

- Ya, ya lo sé, pero podías haberme dejado ir contigo.

- No, no podía.

- ¿Y porqué Hermione sí pudo ir?

- Hermione y tu hermano.

- Ya, ya sé que fueron los dos, pero ¿por qué ellos sí pudieron ir y yo no?

- Esto…

- ¿Qué pasa¿No confías en mí?

- No digas tonterías Ginny, no sé cómo explicártelo…

- Bueno ya da igual, déjalo anda

- ¿De verdad?

- Que sí, que da igual.-y de repente Ginny se lanzó a sus labios y lo besó. Nunca le había besado de aquel modo. No sabía si oponer resistencia o dejarse llevar. Estaba muy estresado, necesitaba explayarse un poco, olvidarse un poco de todo… y no se opuso a Ginny.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Hermione estaban la castaña y Luna hablando que había subido hacía un rato. Estaban ellas dos solas porque Lavander y Pavarti aquel curso no habían ido a Hogwarts, como muchos otros alumnos.

- Pues sí tía, Ginny ha estado muy rara todo el verano.

- No será para tanto ¿no?

- Herms, hazme caso que Ginny está muy extraña, ha cambiado mucho. Además están todas las salidas nocturnas que hace y que no me dice con quién va ni que hace…, las lechuzas que la llegan…

- Lo de las lechuzas nos lo comentó Molly… pero lo de las salidas no.

- Hombre, es que dudo que ella lo sepa. Yo lo vi muchas veces durante el tiempo que me hicieron quedarme en la Madriguera…

- ¿Crees que puede tener un nuevo novio?

- Hombre tía conociendo a Ginny, eso es lo más normal, no me extrañaría para nada, pero bueno ella no me ha dicho nada.

- Eso sí que es raro, con lo que la gusta a ella hablarnos de sus novios…

- Por eso creo que es otra cosa.

- Otra cosa… ¿cuál?

- Ni idea tía, pero no me niegues que hay algo raro.

- No, no si no te lo niego Luna… hombre me ha sentado mal que no nos haya dicho nada, pero he asumido que era porque estaba Harry con nosotros¿no?

- No sé, no sé… además tía no sé pero Ginny ya no me cae tan bien como antes, no es la misma y no sé ya no es cómo antes…

- Hombre cielo no exageres.

- Tú misma te darás cuenta en seguida ya verás…

Hermione se quedó pensando en Ginny y qué sería lo que se traía entre manos. Aunque no le dio muchas vueltas porque estaba segura de que se trataba de algo que tenía que ver con algún chico.


	2. Me defraudaste

_No hago esto para lucirme, sólo por diversión. Todos los personajes son propiedad de J K Rowling_

-"……" PENSAMIENTOS

-…… CONVERSACIONES

**CAPÍTULO 2: ME DEFRAUDASTE**

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se despertó sin haber podido dormir mucho. La conversación la noche anterior con Luna la dejó pensando. Aunque casi estaba segura de que el comportamiento extraño de Ginny se debía a algún chico, no podía negar que estaba intrigada. Una parte de ella le decía que había algo raro en todo aquello… pero por otro lado esperaba que la verdad fuera que la pelirroja tuviera un nuevo novio…

- "Si Ginny tiene un nuevo novio, a lo mejor ya no siente nada por Harry… a lo mejor así se olvida de él, y…"- la castaña sacudió la cabeza-No Hermione, y nada… es imposible, sabes que es imposible.

Con tristeza se dirigió a la ducha para preparase lo más rápido posible y bajar a desayunar con sus amigos.

Mientras se duchaba y se vestía, no se podía quitar de la cabeza a Harry. En realidad nunca se lo había quitado de la cabeza… la castaña no sabía en qué momento se enamoró de Harry, no sabía ni cómo ni porqué pasó aquello. Llevaba años pensando en él, amándolo en secreto… sufriendo en silencio. Hermione era consciente de que nunca podría estar con Harry, él nunca la vería como más que su mejor amiga, y por eso para ella era tan importante saber que al menos tenía su amistad, y siempre la tendría. Sería lo único que tendría de él. Aún recordaba cuando Harry llegó hace unos años un tanto asombrado a la Sala Común… ella sabía que algo había pasado con Cho y eso la sentaba muy mal. Hermione le sacó la información intentando parecer poco interesada… esa tarde sintió que su corazón se rompía, Cho había hecho esa tarde lo que ella deseaba hacer desde mucho tiempo: besar a Harry… pero aquello por suerte no llegó a nada, de hecho ni el beso pareció gustarle mucho a Harry… pero el año pasado ocurrió algo que sí que la destrozó el corazón… creyó oír su corazón romperse en mil pedazos cuando vio a Harry besar a Ginny por primera vez… en aquel momento supo que se tenía que olvidar del ojiverde, y como siempre pensó que Ron sentía algo por ella… pues intentó sentir algo por él. Herms hizo como un papel para cambiar sus sentimientos, pero no sólo cambiaba eso… el hacer de una Hermione que no amaba a Harry… era no ser Hermione. Sin amar a Harry ella no era Hermione. Cambió mucho el año anterior, y ella lo sabía, pero mientras interpretaba su papel, mientras se celaba por Ron, mientras le daba celos… mientras eso, pues se le hacía más soportable ver a su amiga y a su mejor amigo comerse a besos a su lado…

Pero Hermione volvió a ser la que era, no le gustaba seguir ese papel, y había muchas cosas más importantes en esos momentos que el dolor que su amor por Harry la producía… la muerte de Dumbledore la devolvió al mundo real, y la Hermione de verdad fue la que al finalizar el curso partió con Harry y Ron al Valle Godric… pero al volver la verdadera Hermione, volvió el amor hacia cierto ojiverde, un amor que nunca se fue…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Hermione ¿se puede saber dónde estabas?. Tengo hambre.

- Qué novedad Ron.- dijo Hermione mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras.-Y lo siento chicos, se me fue el santo al cielo.

- Ainx en qué estarías pensando...- dijo Harry y Hermione tragó saliva.

- "Si tú supieras…". Anda vamos al Gran Comedor, que Ron tiene hambre.-dijo Hermione un poco pálida y un tanto nerviosa.

- Eso que yo tengo hambre.-y cuando Ron dijo esto sus dos amigos rieron, el pelirrojo nunca cambiaría, y los tres amigos se fueron a desayunar.

Llegaron y había muchos sitios libres porque no había muchos alumnos que hubieran vuelto al colegio. Se sentaron con Neville y Luna y empezaron a desayunar.

Hermione se puso al lado de su amiga mientras que los chicos se pusieron a hablar de Quiddich, y la habló en voz baja.

- Luna tía, anoche casi no dormí pensando en Ginny.

- ¿Y eso?

- ¿Cómo que y eso?. Eso es por tu culpa, por llenarme la cabeza con tus ideas.

- Oye conmigo no te enfades eh.

- No me enfado, es sólo que ahora tengo curiosidad tía, y no sé qué puede estar pasando la verdad.

- Bienvenida a mi mundo de todo el verano Herms.

- No me gusta no saber las cosas. Arggg.

- Tranquila Hermione.

- No, no estoy tranquila. Lo más seguro es que tenga un nuevo novio, pero si es así, no sé porque no nos lo presenta.

- O que por lo menos nos hable de él ¿no?-dijo Luna.

- Exacto. No sé hay algo que no me acaba de cuadrar en todo esto.

- A mí tampoco. Además tía… no creo que Ginny se haya olvidado de Harry como para tener un nuevo novio la verdad.-ante estas palabras a Hermione se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

- Emm… ¿tú crees que ella aún siente algo por Harry?.-pregunto Hermione intentando parecer indiferente.

- Seguro, lleva enamoradísima del famoso Harry Potter desde que era una niña, y un par de meses no la van a hacer olvidarse de él tan fácilmente¿no crees?

- Sí, puede que lleves razón.-contestó Hermione con tristeza en la voz.

- Y bueno, por otro lado.-prosiguió Luna.-creo que a Harry le pasa lo mismo, no sé, hace muy poco estaban tan bien juntos, y no creo que Harry ya no sienta nada por Ginny. Es más a lo mejor todo este tiempo separados no ha hecho más que pensar en ella, y la distancia sólo ha hecho que el amor sea más grande… ainx qué romántico.-el corazón de la castaña parecía estar siendo retorcido por cada palabra que decía Luna.

Lo peor para Hermione es que ella también pensaba eso, y muchas más cosas. Se le habían pasado por la cabeza tantas cosas sobre Harry y Ginny, tantas cosas que de sólo pensarlas la destrozaban por dentro… el imaginarse a Harry otra vez con Ginny la rajaba hasta el alma… lo amaba con todo su corazón, y verlo con otra chica era demasiado para ella… se enfadaba consigo mismo cuando se ponía a pensar en Harry y en Ginny, cuando los imaginaba juntos, en diferentes situaciones íntimas… siempre acababa llorando cuando pensaba en esas cosas, y aunque se prohibía a sí misma pensar en ello, no lo podía evitar.

- Ey Hermione. Di algo tía, que te quedas en la inopia.

- Perdona, sólo pensaba en lo que has dicho.

- ¿A qué tengo razón¿A qué es una historia súper romántica la de ellos dos?

- Sí, una historia súper romántica… pero yo no descartaría que Ginny tuviera otro novio¿no?

- Mira hablando de la reina de Roma…-dijo Luna mirando hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor. En efecto había entrado Ginny, altiva, con su cabellera ondulando, con una mirada fría…

- "Nunca te podrás comparar con ella Herms, no seas tonta. Ella es linda, atractiva… y yo soy… una rata de biblioteca… la que siempre es amiga, pero nunca es novia".-pensaba la castaña mientras Ginny se dirigía donde ellos estaban.

- Hola chicos.-saludó la joven y sus amigos la saludaron igualmente. Después la pelirroja se inclinó al lado de Harry, le giró la cara y le besó para sorpresa de todos y del propio Harry.

- Ves eso, qué te decía… si es que tengo toda la razón-le dijo Luna a Hermione por lo bajo.

Pero Hermione no estaba para escuchar, sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, y sabía que de un momento a otro iba a ponerse a llorar. Esta vez no lo iba a poder aguantar, esa vez no.

Se levantó de la mesa y dijo que se le había olvidado que tenía que hacer una cosa, y que tenía que ir a la biblioteca. Se disculpó como pudo y salió corriendo, pero con la imagen en su mente grabada de Ginny besando a Harry.

Cuando salió del Gran Comedor, las lágrimas hicieron su aparición, pero Herms no dejó de correr hasta que llegó a la biblioteca y se refugió detrás de un grueso libro en el lugar más apartado, lugar donde pudo llorar tranquila, sin que nadie la molestara.

Mientras los demás seguían en el Gran Comedor preguntándose qué mosca la había picado a Hermione para irse de aquel modo.

- No os comáis la cabeza.-dijo Ron.-seguro que no es nada. Hermione es así, nada más, si tenía que hacer algo y se le olvidó, para ella eso es muy importante, y por ello salió corriendo.

- ¿Pero qué va a tener que hacer hoy? Si vinimos ayer, y hoy ni siquiera tenemos clases.-dijo Luna.

- No sé, pero algo seguro.-dijo Neville.

- Algo la pasaba, estoy seguro, la conozco muy bien.-dijo Harry preocupado.

- Ainx cielo, no te comas la cabeza por es…Hermione.

- ¿La ibas a llamar esa?.

- No Harry, fue un lapsus momentáneo perdona.-dijo Ginny.-es sólo que prefiero que pienses en qué vamos a hacer hoy juntitos.

- Pues no sé qué harás tú, pero yo voy a ir a hablar con Hermione, porque algo la pasa y soy su amigo.-la contestó con tono enfadado.

- Harry, no me dejes así eh, Hermione es mayorcita y no tienes que ir como un perrito faldero.

- Ginny no hagas una escena.

- Me da igual quién nos mire eh.

- No es por eso, es que no sé que te pasa. Además no me gusta que me controles así eh, no somos ni novios. Pero cuando recapacites sobre tu actitud hablamos.-le dijo Harry a Ginny y luego se dirigió a sus amigos que estaban presenciando la escena sentados en la mesa sin saber qué decir.-Chicos voy a ver qué la pasa a Herms¿vale?

- Vale Harry.-dijeron todos y el ojiverde se fue mientras Ginny le observaba enfadada y con muy mal humor. Resopló.

- Si éste se cree que me voy a quedar aquí esperándole va listo. Chicos me voy.-y Ginny también se fue.-"Tengo cosas mucho más interesantes que hacer con un hombre de verdad"

Los demás se miraron perplejos.

- ¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?.-dijo Ron.-Yo flipo. O sea Harry y mi hermana vuelven. Mi hermana según mi madre está rara, muy rara… y ahora lo he podido comprobar. No es tan malo ni raro que Harry vaya a ver qué la pasa a Hermione.

- Pues no, son amigos, y si él piensa que la pasa algo, es normal que quiera averiguar.-dijo Neville.

- Pero… ¿os habéis fijado en la actitud y reacción de Ginny? Era una mezcla de celos y pasotismo. Está muy rara.

- Ya, ya me he fijado Luna. Mi hermana está muy rara, pero si hasta parecía celosa de Hermione... está muy rara pero no sé porqué. ¿Tú sabes algo más?

- ¿Yo?

- No mi abuela, pues claro que tú.

- No, yo no sé nada, de verdad, no sabemos que la pasa.-dijo Luna.

- ¿Sabemos?.-preguntó Neville.

- Emm, sí Herms y yo hemos hablado de esto. Nos preocupa el cambio que ha tenido Ginny.

- A mí también me preocupa, a mí también.-dijo el pelirrojo un poco alicaído.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry llegó a la biblioteca y buscó a Hermione en el lugar donde estaba seguro de que estaba: en el más apartado. Y en efecto allí la encontró. Se acercó un poco y la observó. Estaba llorando. Eso le contrajo el corazón. Le dolía mucho ver a su amiga llorar, no podía permitir que estuviera así, y el ojiverde se acercó a la mesa y se sentó al lado de Hermione.

- Hola.-dijo Harry titubeando.

- Harry, déjame por favor, quiero estar sola.

- No, no te voy a dejar, estás llorando, no pienso dejarte sola si estás mal. ¿Qué te pasa?.-preguntó Harry mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Hermione, cosa que hizo que una escalofrío recorriera a la castaña.

- Nada.

- No me creo que sea nada Herms, estás llorando, y alguien no llora por nada.

- Pues yo sí.

- Mira que eres cabezota eh.

- Sí, y ahora por favor déjame.

- No, te dije que no voy a dejarte, y no lo voy a hacer. Te conozco muy bien Herms, y sé que algo te pasa.

- Harry, no te preocupes, estoy bien. Son cosas mías.

- Hermione, tus cosas son mis cosas.-le dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos.

- Pero Harry, hay cosas que no tienen solución y que dan igual.

- ¿Qué no tiene solución?. ¿Qué te pasa? Por favor confía en mí.

- Yo confío en ti, pero en esto no me puedes ayudar.

- ¿Estás así por un chico?.-preguntó Harry y antes esta pregunta la castaña le miró sorprendida.

- … "Sí, por ti, porque has vuelto con Ginny, porque nunca te vas a dar cuenta de cuánto te amo, porque nunca vamos a ser algo más que amigos… por eso lloro".

- Deduzco de tu silencio que sí se trata de un chico¿no?.

- Puede… pero no quiero hablar de eso.

- Me parece respetable, pero sabes que si necesitas hablar, si necesitas desahogarte, si necesitas lo que sea, sabes que yo estoy aquí. Para ti siempre voy a estar aquí.

- Gracias Harry.-dijo Hermione que había parado de llorar.

- No me las des, lo que digo es porque así lo siento, eres la persona que más importa; y te digo una cosa, si ese chico no ve lo maravillosa y especial que eres, es un imbécil.-dijo Harry sonriendo.

- "No eres un imbécil, eres lo mejor que hay en este mundo; pero solamente es que nunca me amarás". No mientas Harry.

- Pero si no miento.-dijo él sorprendido.

- Sí mientes, para empezar si un chico no se fija en mí, no por ello es un imbécil, más bien demuestra ser muy listo…

- Pero…

- Shh, déjame terminar. Y por otro lado, yo no soy la persona más especial para ti.

- ¿Y eso cómo lo sabes tú?

- Harry es fácil. ¿Ya no te acuerdas de lo que ha pasado antes en Gran Comedor?

- ¿Lo dices por Ginny?

- Pues claro¿por quién si no?

- Ginny es una larga historia… y también es un lío de sentimientos… o mejor dicho la ausencia de ellos.-Hermione lo miró confusa.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Harry?

- Da igual, no voy a hablarte ahora de mí cuando tú estás así de mal.

- Harry, si tú sonríes, sonrío yo. Si tú estás mal, mal estoy yo. Así que dime qué pasa con Ginny. "¿Ya no la quieres?".

- Pues la verdad no sé lo que me pasa. ¿Tú has estado enamorada alguna vez?

- … emmm sí, he estado enamorada… y sigo enamorada también.-dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Y qué se siente al estar enamorado?

- Harry¿a qué vienen estas preguntas?

- Dime que se siente cuando estás enamorado, qué siente por la otra persona, por favor.

- Pues… cuando tienes a la persona que amas al lado… sientes mariposas en el estómago, se acelera el corazón tanto que parece que se te va a salir del pecho… nunca dejas de pensar en esa persona, siempre estás pendiente de cómo está. Sientes que sin él no eres nada, que sin él no eres tú misma. Sientes que estando con él tocas el cielo, estás en el paraíso. Sientes que si está con otra tú corazón se rompe en mil pedazos. Sientes que no hay nadie más importante en el mundo que él. Sientes que si un día él sintiera algo por ti, serías la chica más afortunada del mundo. Sientes que estás en una nube, aunque si le ves enamorado de otra, caes de la nube al suelo en un instante, quedando destrozada. Sientes que podrías pasar toda la vida a su lado, sientes que nunca le podrás dejar de amar. Sientes que con sólo tenerlo sentado a tu lado eres feliz…-por su cara rodaban algunas lágrimas que había caído sin darse cuenta. Harry la miraba triste, su amiga estaba enamorada de alguien que al parecer amaba a otra persona, y eso tenía que doler muchísimo. Con delicadeza la limpio las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

- Herms¿estás bien?

- Sí, perdona, soy una tonta, me emocioné.

- Tranquila, es lo normal sintiendo todo lo que sientes…

- Y muchas cosas más Harry. Estar enamorado no se puede explicar bien con palabras.

- En el amor habla el corazón no las palabras¿no es así?

- Exacto, pero… ¿por qué me has preguntado eso?

- Porque yo nunca he sentido nada así.

- ¿Nunca?

- Nunca. Cho me gustaba, pero no la amaba. Ginny… ella me atraía mucho, pero nunca sentí amor… no sé cómo explicarlo, es extraño lo que siento… pero sé que eso no puede ser amor… y si no lo era antes, ahora mucho menos.

- ¿Ya no amas a Ginny?

- No me entiendes… yo… nunca la he amado.

- Pero…

- No hay peros… nunca lo he hablado con nadie, nunca he sabido muy bien lo que era el amor, pero sé que nunca lo he sentido.

- … "Harry no ama a Ginny, dios, por Merlín… pero si no la ama¿por qué se besaron en el desayuno?...".-pensaba la castaña intentado poner sentido a lo que Harry la estaba contando.

- Si yo amara a Ginny, ella tenía que serlo todo para mí ¿no?

- Sí, supongo que sí.-contestó Hermione, un poco desconcertada.

- Pues ella no es lo más importante para mí. Este verano no he pensado en ella. Cuando estoy mal no la busco para hablar. Cuando me pasa algo importante no pienso que tengo ganas de contárselo a Ginny… la verdad en quién pienso es en ti, siempre pienso que tengo ganas de contarte algo que me ocurre, siempre me preocupo por ti… tú eres lo más importante para mí…

- "Dios Harry, me muero de verdad, no me puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo… ¿será que siente algo por mí? Por Merlín… que así sea por favor, por favor dios mío".

- Hermione, tú eres mi mejor amiga, la que siempre está a mi lado, la que nunca me ha dejado de apoyar, la que siempre confía en mí… nunca me has abandonado… eres la persona que más me conoce, y el mayor tesoro que puedo tener es tu amistad, y nunca haría nada para perderte.

- … tú también eres mi mejor amigo Harry, y siempre voy a estar a tu lado. "¡Cómo puedes ser tan tonta de pensar que Harry iba a sentir algo más que amistad! Eres tonta Hermione, totalmente tonta, e ilusa."

- Por eso sé que no amo a Ginny, porque si la persona más importante para mí es mi mejor amiga y no mi novia… algo falla¿no?

- Pues sí, la verdad es que sí. Pero Harry, tengo una duda.

- ¿Cuál?. Pregunta lo que sea.-dijo Harry.

- Si no amas a Ginny, si no la quieres… ¿por qué has vuelto con ella?. Porque de lo de esta mañana deduzco que habéis vuelto.

- Sí, bueno… ayer cuando hablé con ella, estaba rara, un poco enfadada por todo lo que pasó… yo me disculpé y traté de explicarle las cosas, pero no me dejó y me besó… y yo pues no puse resistencia.

- ¿Y eso te parece bonito?

- Hermione, entiéndeme, estoy hecho un lío. Ginny sigue siendo muy linda, en ese sentido me gusta. No me atrae tanto como antes, pero…

- Pues Harry déjame decirte que veo muy mal que uses así a Ginny. Sobretodo sabiendo que ella sí que está enamorada de ti, y desde hace mucho tiempo…

- No sé si Ginny está enamorada de mí ahora mismo, no lo creo, está rara, no es la misma, pero aún así no veo que estoy haciendo mal…

- Pensé que eras distinto a los otros chicos, pero ya veo que no. Eres igual que todos los tíos… sólo buscas una cosa.-dijo Hermione levantándose.-Me has decepcionado.

- Pero Hermione, no entiendes…

- Sí entiendo. Adiós Harry no me apetece hablar ahora contigo.-y la castaña se fue dolida mientras dejaba en la biblioteca a un Harry muy bajoneado.

- "¿No entiende que lo mío con Ginny ahora es un simple rollo? Y ahora se piensa que soy un cabrón que utiliza a Ginny… y la he decepcionado".-pensaba Harry sintiéndose muy mal de que Hermione se sintiera molesta con él. No me gustaba que Hermione se enfadara con él. Si la defraudaba a ella… era lo peor que le podía pasar.

Mientras, Herms iba por el pasillo en parte enfadada con Harry y en parte desilusionada con él. La castaña no pensaba que Harry fuera así. Ella pensaba que él amaba a Ginny y que por eso estaba con ella. Era cierto que nunca le había escuchado decir a la pelirroja un te quiero, pero Hermione pensaba que el ojiverde se lo decía a Ginny en la intimidad. Hermione pensaba que Harry era diferente, pensaba que era más sensible… siempre pensó eso, porque con ella siempre se había portado así, y si se portaba con ella de ese modo y solamente era una amiga suya… pues con sus novias tenía que ser el novio perfecto.

- "A lo mejor lo he idealizado, quizás al estar enamorada de él mi visión sobre su actitud sea diferente y por eso le vea como el chico perfecto… pero… yo me enamoré de él por ser el chico perfecto… arggg ¿por qué tiene que ser así?. Me sabe muy mal por Ginny, pero bueno al menos ella le tiene… le tiene a él y seguro que a más… porque por mucho que diga Luna, Ginny siempre ha sido muy ligerita con los chicos, y no me extrañaría que este verano se haya visto con alguien… ¿por qué unas tienen tanto y otras como yo tan poco?. El amor es un asco, es el mayor sentimiento, pero cuando no es correspondido pierde mucho de lo bonito que tiene".-de repente la castaña chocó con Ron.

- Ey, cuidado.

- Perdona Ron, no te vi.

- Pues pequeño no soy como para no verme eh.-dijo Ron con su particular humor.

- Ya, pero iba pensando y no me fijé.

- Hoy tienes un día muy raro eh.

- He discutido con Harry y me he quedado mal.

- ¿Con Harry? Si es que él no tenía que haber ido a buscarte… encima Ginny se enfadó con él.

- ¿Se pelearon?

- No sé explicar muy bien que fue lo pasó la verdad. Mi hermana está muy rara… pero bueno siento que Harry te molestara¿te dijo algo que te ofendió?

- Ron, prefiero no hablar de eso. Estoy molesta con Harry, y ahora prefiero no hablar¿te importa?

- No, para nada, pero ¿estás bien?

- Sí tranquilo, estoy bien.-dijo Hermione y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cosa que hizo que el pelirrojo se ruborizara.-Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

- Herms, sabes que yo siempre me preocupo por ti, sé que soy muy bruto, pero tú me importas.-dijo Ron y Hermione le regaló una sonrisa.

- Eres un encanto.

- Y tú un angelito.

- Ron calla que me vas a sacar los colores.

- Vale no digo nada más, aunque solamente dije lo que pienso.-ante esto la castaña le volvió a sonreír. Ron llevaba todo el verano halagándola y eso la hacía sentir bien.

- Bueno me voy a ir a mi cuarto un rato. Oye¿te parece bien que esta tarde hagamos unos carteles para anunciar las clases de defensa?

- ¿Sigue en pie? O sea quiero decir, tú estás enfadada con Harry.

- Ya, ya lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que por ello no vayamos a dar las clases, al fin y al cabo es la razón por la que volvimos¿no?

- Sí, eso es verdad.

- Pero…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Te importa avisar tú a Harry?

- Claro, ahora voy a buscarlo y le cuento.

- Vale gracias, luego nos vemos. Bye.

- Adiós.-dijo Ron despidiéndose y viendo como Hermione se alejaba.-"¿Por qué es tan perfecta?"

Después de quedarse embobado mirando a Hermione, Ron reaccionó y fue a buscar a su amigo a biblioteca, pero allí ya no estaba, así que se dirigió a su cuarto a ver si lo encontraba allí.

- Por fin te encuentro hermano.

- ¿Me estabas buscando?.-preguntó Harry.

- Pues sí. He hablado con Hermione…

- ¿Qué te ha contado?.-preguntó el ojiverde nervioso. Ron en temas de su hermana, no solía ser muy permisivo.

- Bueno me ha dicho que os habéis peleado, y que está molesta contigo, pero no me ha dicho el porqué.

- Yo la verdad tampoco lo sé, se ha enfadado, y no lo entiendo.-mintió Harry.

- Bueno da igual, ya se la pasara, es una chica… estará en uno de esos días.

- Ron no seas machista.

- No soy machista, es la verdad. En esos días las mujeres se ponen insoportables, y es difícil acertar con ellas.

- Pero Hermione no suele ser así…

- Entonces si no es por eso¿por qué se enfadado contigo?.-Harry tragó saliva.

- Cierto… pues será por eso sí. "Mejor afirmar eso, que decirle la verdad de lo de Ginny".

- Pero bueno, yo te buscaba por otra cosa.

- ¿Cuál?

- Herms me ha dicho que si esta tarde ponemos unos carteles anunciando las clases de defensa¿te parece bien?

- Sí, claro.

- Ella me pidió que te lo dijera yo.

- Ok.

- Ainx tío…

- ¿Qué te pasa Ron?

- ¿Por qué Hermione es tan perfecta?

- Porque simplemente, es Hermione.-contestó Harry sonriendo.

- Ya, ya pero es que yo la miro, y cada día la veo más perfecta, más bonita, más lista, mas…

- ¿Más qué?

- No sé, más todo. Cada día me gusta más.

- ¿Te gusta Hermione?.-preguntó Harry serio.

- Pues sí, y mucho, y creo que me estoy enamorando de ella.-esa afirmación le produjo al ojiverde una pequeña punzada en el corazón y no sabía bien porqué.

- Y… ¿ella lo sabe?

- ¡No!, ella no sabe nada… por ahora…

- ¿Se lo vas a decir?

- Hombre supongo, pero aún tengo que esperar, yo me la sigo ganando poco a poco. Hoy con algunas cosillas que la dije me sonrió dos veces. ¡Qué sonrisa más maravillosa!

- Sí. "La verdad es que sí, cuando Hermione sonríe siempre me alegra… la verdad es que es muy linda…"

- Ojalá ella sienta algo por mí.

- ¿Crees que pueda ser así?

- Sí, creo que sí… además ¿no te acuerdas lo celosa que se ponía el año pasado cuando yo estaba con Lavander?

- Sí, eso es cierto. "¿Y si es Ron el chico por el que lloraba Hermione?...".-pensó Harry un poco triste.

- Pues por eso… pero bueno cambiemos de tema… ¿has vuelto con mi hermana?

- Sí bueno… estamos viendo a ver que pasa… además espero que no te moleste lo que te voy a decir, pero tu hermana ha cambiado, no sé, pero la veo rara.

- No me molesta lo que me dices Harry… yo también pienso eso, mi hermana está muy extraña la verdad.

- Me alegra que tú también pienses así, porque pensé que te molestaría que dijera eso de Ginny.

- No tranquilo. Pero también te digo que me preocupa, sé que algo la pasa, pero no sé el qué.

- Ni yo.-dijo Harry.-Espero averiguarlo. A lo mejor solo es que sigue molesta conmigo.

- Puede que sea eso, las mujeres son así de resentidas…

- Ron, te dije que no seas machista… ainx.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¿Os gusta como queda?.-preguntó Hermione en la Sala Común

- Sí Herms, está muy chulo, te quedó muy bien el cartel.

- Gracias Ron, ahora hacemos un hechizo copiador y pasamos el diseño a los demás pergaminos y los colocamos.

- Yo me encargo de eso.-dijo Harry.

- Vale.-dijo Hermione en un tono muy seco.

- Yo iré con Neville y Luna a poner carteles¿os parece bien?. "Así estos se quedan solos y a ver si hacen las paces, que Hermione está muy enfadada, y así no puedo tontear con ella".

- Por mí sí.-dijo Harry.

- Como quieras Ron.

- Perfecto, y así a ver si veo a mi hermana, que no la he visto el pelo desde esta mañana. ¿Tú la has visto Harry?

- Que va, no sé nada de ella, no sé donde se habrá metido. Se ha debido de enfadar mucho.

- Seguro que se la pasa. ¿Y tú Hermy, la has visto?

- No, yo he estado en mi cuarto, y luego ha venido Luna un rato, pero de Ginny no sé nada.

- Argg¿dónde se habrá metido esta niña? Bueno tío¿has hecho ya los hechizos?

- Sí, ten estos carteles para que los pongáis vosotros.

- Ok. ¿Pensáis que la gente vendrá?

- Yo creo que sí Ron, en la situación que estamos ahora mismo, cualquier ayuda es buena para intentar salir bien parado, o por lo menos no salir demasiado mal parado.-dijo Hermione.

- Estoy de acuerdo.-dijo Harry, pero la castaña no le miró. Estaba molesta porque se había dado cuenta de que Harry no era tan bueno como parecía.

- Y yo.-dijo el pelirrojo.-Bueno voy a buscar a Neville y a Luna, que creo que están en los jardines. Adiós chicos- y dicho esto, Ron se fue.

Hermione cogió unos carteles y se dirigió hacia la salida de la Sala Común. Harry la siguió, pero fue más rápido y la cogió del brazo.

- Espera.-dijo Harry y Hermione no dijo nada.-Por favor.-siguió el ojiverde, y lo dijo con tanta pena que la castaña se volvió mirarle.

- ¿Qué?

- Podemos hablar un momento, por favor.

- … vale

- Gracias. ¿Nos sentamos?.-pregunto Harry señalando el sillón.

- Ok.

- Por favor deja de tratarme así, y usa más palabras que monosílabos, por favor, no soporto estar así contigo.

- Lo siento Harry, a mí tampoco me gusta estar a malas contigo, pero… lo de esta mañana... no sé como explicarlo, me defraudó. No pensaba que fueras así.

- Pero¿así cómo?

- Yo creía que tú eras diferente, especial, que no buscabas pasar el rato como muchos tíos… pero me equivoqué.

- Y yo no busco pasar el rato, y yo no quiero hacer daño a Ginny, y no la uso, como tú dijiste esta mañana. Ahora no somos novios, nadie habló de que fuéramos novios… ella me besó y yo correspondí. Yo no la he pedido ser mi novia de nuevo ni mucho menos, y ella tampoco ha hablado de algo serio… aparte no la veo muy interesada en tener ataduras en este momento…

- Ron me dijo que Ginny se enfadó porque viniste a buscarme, o sea que se enfadó porque la dejaste tirada.

- Yo no la dejé tirada, yo sabía que te pasaba algo, y ella se portó muy mal. Además habló de ti en mal tono y no me gusta. No sé está rara, pero eso es otro tema. Mira Hermione.-y la cogió suavemente la mano.-Yo no iba a irme con ella sin antes saber que era lo que te pasaba, ya te dije que eres lo que más me importa en este mundo… y no quiero que estés enfadada conmigo.

- No estoy enfadada, más bien… estoy defraudada.

- No entiendo muy bien porque te molesta el hecho de pensar que yo busque entretenerme con Ginny… no sé eso no tendría que molestarte…

- Ya, pero me molesta.

- Pero¿por qué?

- No sé, o sí lo sé, pero no te lo puedo explicar.

- Dímelo por favor.

- No, no puedo Harry, de verdad.

- Como quieras, pero que sepas que yo no soy así. Te aseguro que el día que esté enamorado vas a ser la primera en saberlo, y también seré un buen novio, o eso espero jeje.

- Estoy segura de que lo serás.

- ¿Sigues molesta conmigo?

- No tonto, si no puedo estarlo.

- ¿Te puedo abrazar?

- Claro.-y Harry la abrazó con ternura, y sintió cómo un calor muy reconfortante le recorría todo el cuerpo.

- Tendríamos que poner los carteles¿no?

- Sí.-dijo Hermione.-Oye¿entonces no es nada serio lo tuyo con Ginny?

- Exacto, y además no quiero nada serio, no siento gran cosa por ella, y no me apetece fingir nada. Pero no, no es nada serio.

- Entonces a lo mejor sí que tiene otro novio…-dijo Hermione por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué has dicho Hermione?

- Nada.

- Algo has dicho, pero no te he oído bien.

- Dije que vayamos a poner los carteles ya hombre jeje venga vamos.-dijo Hermione cogiendo a Harry de la mano.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Ha sido un día muy interesante¿verdad princesa?

- Sí cielo.-dijo Ginny antes de sentarse otra vez en la cama y besarlo de nuevo.

- Todo el día en mi cuarto metidos.

- Sí, ha sido un día provechoso.

- Y encima el cararrajada parece que ha vuelto a caer en tus redes.-dijo Draco.

- Sí, ya te dije yo que Potter no tardaría mucho en volver a estar conmigo.

- Es lo más normal, eres preciosa.

- Gracias amor.

- Eso sí, una cosa.

- ¿Qué?

- Que San Potter no tenga las manos muy largas eh, que tú solamente eres mía.

- Tranquilo cariño, no creo que Harry haga demasiado conmigo, es muy paradito en estos temas.

- Ves, otra cosa en la que le gano.-dijo Draco divertido.

- Tú le ganas en todo, y siempre le ganarás.

- Lo que más me sorprende es que nadie me ha dicho nada porque haya vuelto yo a Hogwarts, no sé, se deben pensar que me he vuelto bueno.

- ¿Tú, bueno?. Lo dudo eh. Jajaja.

- No te rías tanto, anda.

- Amor, sabes lo único que me preocupa con Potter.

- ¿El qué?. ¿Qué te descubra?

- No, eso no creo que vaya a ocurrir… es más bien… a ver no sé, tengo una sensación extraña en cuanto a Harry con Hermione.

- ¿Con la sabelotodo sangresucia?

- Sí.

- Venga hombre… amor, ésa comparada contigo no tiene nada qué hacer.-ante esto Ginny rió.-Además cielo, sabes que debes estar con Potter, sino… ¿de qué iba a dejar yo que mi novia anduviera con ese tío?

- Jajajaja, eso es cierto.-dijo la pelirroja y Draco la volvió a besar con pasión.


	3. La Sala Común de los besos

_No hago esto para lucirme, sólo por diversión. Todos los personajes son propiedad de J K Rowling_

-"……" PENSAMIENTOS

-…… CONVERSACIONES

**CAPÍTULO 3: LA SALA COMÚN DE LOS BESOS**

Entre Harry y Hermione volvía a haber la misma complicidad de siempre, situación que fue ayudada por las clases que impartían a algunos alumnos de Hogwarts. Iban bastantes alumnos dispuestos a aprender las verdaderas armas para combatir con el Lado Oscuro.

Harry y Ginny seguían con su especie de relación, mientras que Hermione desviaba la mirada cada vez que los veía juntos. Sentía puñales clavarse en su corazón. Hermione sentía que con cada beso que Harry daba a Ginny, le quitaba un poco más de vida a ella. La castaña quería olvidarse lo más pronto posible de Harry, pero sabía que era muy difícil. Lo que no había conseguido en años, no lo podía conseguir en unas semanas.

Hermione se podía relajar en las clases que daban, como en ese momento. Podía sonreír. Ginny no asistía. La castaña y los demás se preguntaban porque Ginny ni asistía a algo tan importante. Pero Hermione, aún sintiendo egoísta por ello, se sentía bien de que Ginny no estuviera por allí. La pelirroja seguí comportándose de un modo extraño, y les trataba mal, incluso a Harry. Pero sobretodo la que más sufría el desdén de Ginny era Hermione. La castaña tenía que aguantar que Ginny estuviera con el chico que ella amaba, y encima tenía que soportar sus desprecios.

Por lo general, Harry salía en defensa de Hermione, y Ginny se enfadaba. Pero eso en vez se satisfacer a Hermione, la ponía mal. No quería que Harry se buscara problemas con Ginny por su culpa; por eso la castaña intentaba tomarse los comentarios de Ginny a broma, para no parecer dolida.

Pero sí la dolían las palabras de Ginny. Indirectamente se burlaba de su aspecto, de su ropa, de su pelo… y eso la dolía mucho. Un día en la Sala Común estaban solas Ginny y Hermione esperando a que bajaran los demás, y la castaña sintió que Ginny cogía su corazón y lo retorcía…

_- Hermione, no entiendo porque no te haces algo en el pelo. A mí me daría vergüenza salir así de mi cuarto.-decía Ginny a Hermione con intención clara de humillarla _

_- Ginny sabes muy bien que a mí no me importan esas cosas._

_- Déjame decirte que eres muy rara eh._

_- Eso no es ninguna novedad, ¿no?.-dijo Hermione fingiendo una sonrisa.-Yo siempre he sido rara._

_- Ya pero Herms… tendrías que ser más femenina, cuidarte más… tendrías que fijarte en mí._

_- ¿En ti?_

_- Claro, en mí. Mira yo siempre voy perfecta. Cuido mi imagen y siempre voy muy sexy. De eso modo siempre tengo a todos los chicos detrás de mí._

_- Ya bueno, pero eso a mí no me interesa._

_- No digas tonterías, tendrías que ser más como soy yo. Además tan mala no de debo ser si me gané al gran Harry Potter, ¿no es así?.-dijo Ginny sonriendo con maldad, sabiendo que esas palabras dolían en el alma a Hermione._

_La castaña tragó saliva. Lo que decía Ginny era verdad. Eran totalmente distintas, ella lo sabía; y Harry prefería a Ginny y siempre sería así. Ella nunca sería como la pelirroja. Ella nunca tendría a Harry._

_- Sí, quizás tengas razón.-dijo Hermione con un nudo en la garganta._

_- Claro que tengo razón. Y venga levanta, creo que he oído a los chicos bajar._

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, prefería no recordar.

- Herms, ¿estás bien?. Te quedaste un poco triste.-dijo Harry acercándose a ella.

- Sí Harry tranquilo estoy bien.

-¿Te quedaste pensando en algo?

- No, no tiene importancia.

- Hermione.-dijo mientras la cogía de la mano.-todo lo que te ponga triste, para mí tiene importancia.-la castaña no pudo evitar regalarle una bella sonrisa y el ojiverde le dio un beso en la mano y luego se la soltó. La castaña sintió correr un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, como si el casto beso de Harry en su mano le hubiera dado un pequeña corriente eléctrica.

- Ves, así mucho mejor. Cuando sonríes todo se ilumina. "Se ve tan linda cuando sonríe…"

- Gracias Harry.

- De nada mi niña. Es la verdad. Pero quiero saber una cosa.

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿De verdad estás bien?

- Sí, estaba pensando en Ginny…

- ¿Te dijo algo otra vez?.-preguntó Harry enfadado.-No se que la pasa a esta chica, tendré que hab…

- Harry.-dijo la castaña interrumpiendo a su amigo.-No me dijo nada, tranquilo, además no tiene importancia que me diga cosas, no me duele, solo dice la verdad.

- No digas eso, no tiene derecho a decirte esas cosas.

- Harry, calla por favor. No se trata de nada de eso, te lo juro.-dijo mirándole a los ojos fijamente.

En ese momento el ojiverde tuvo un impulso de cogerla por la cintura y abrazarla fuertemente, no soltarla nunca y que así nadie la pudiera dañar jamás. La voz de Hermione le devolvió al mundo real.

- Yo pensaba en por qué Ginny no quiere ayudarnos con esto, ni porque no quiere participar en las clases… sé que es una tontería, pero no me lo saco de la cabeza.

- No es una tontería, yo también lo pienso siempre, y la verdad es que no sé porque no viene. Y tampoco sé porque no me da una explicación. Tendré que hablar con ella.

- Pero no la obligues Harry. Creo que Ginny está mal, y por eso actúa como lo hace. No la presiones a nada.

- Sí, eso puede ser… ¿tú sabes algo que yo no sepa?

- No, yo no sé nada.

- A veces os veo hablar a ti y a Luna y cuando me acerco, os calláis…-Hermione tragó saliva. Sabía a qué se refería Harry, se trataba de cuando ella y Luna hablaban sobre Ginny y la posibilidad de que estuviera con otro chico.

- Harry… yo… es que hay cosas que es mejor no saber.

- ¿Qué cosas?, ¿de qué estás hablando Hermione?

- De nada, de verdad. Harry escúchame.-dijo Hermione esta vez siendo ella la que cogía la mano del chico.-cuando yo sepa algo seguro, yo te lo digo, ¿vale?.

- Pero…

- Sin peros por favor cariño. Ese será nuestro trato, ¿qué te parece?

- Me parece bien.-Hermione le volvió a sonreír sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Cómo era posible que tuviera una mirada tan preciosa.

Esta vez Harry no se pudo aguantar y, para la sorpresa de Hermione, el chico la abrazó con fuerza. La castaña enseguida correspondió al abrazo con la misma intensidad. Podían sentir el corazón del otro palpitar con fuerza. Podía sentir su mutuo calor. Podían sentir su olor.

Desde otro punto del lugar, Ron les observaba celoso, y se acercó a sus dos amigos.

- ¿Hay algo qué celebrar y no me he enterado?.-preguntó Ron cortante haciendo que Harry y Hermione se separaran.

- Hey, hermano, no te pongas celoso.-dijo Harry sonriendo y haciendo que Ron se ruborizara.-¿No puedo abrazar a mi mejor amiga?

- Sí, claro que sí, sólo que…

- ¿Sólo que tú también quieres uno, verdad?.-dijo Hermione sonriendo y miró a Harry y le guiñó un ojo, y los dos amigos se lanzaron hacia el pelirrojo y le dieron un abrazo muy fuerte estallando los tres en carcajadas, y logrando que todos se giraran a mirarles.

La clase terminó y Harry les dijo a sus amigos que iba a buscar a Ginny, que quería hablar con ella.

- ¿Nos vemos luego?.-preguntó Hermione.

- Claro que sí, nos vemos en la cena.

- Vale hermano, luego nos vemos.-dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro pecoso.

- Hasta luego.

- Adiós.-le dijo Hermione con tono triste mientras el ojiverde se alejaba a paso rápido. Nunca la gustaba cuando Harry se iba con Ginny, era como puñaladas invisibles en su pecho.

- Hey, preciosa, ¿a qué viene esa cara?

- Ah nada, nada, tranquilo Ron…

- ¿De verdad?.-dijo el pelirrojo mirándola a los ojos fijamente y levantándola la cara suavemente por la barbilla.

- Sí, claro que sí. Es sólo que… "que Harry se va con Ginny, y eso me destroza por dentro"… que me he cansado en la clase de hoy, sólo es eso, tengo que descansar.

- Pues podemos ir a la Sala Común y así descansas un rato antes de la cena, ¿te apetece?

- Sí, claro.

- Pues vamos.-la dijo Ron mientras la pasaba el brazo por los hombros.

- "¿Por qué no me pude enamorar de Ron? Todo sería mucho más fácil"-pensaba tristemente Hermione.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry llevaba más de veinte minutos buscando a Ginny, pero no había ni rastro de la pelirroja.

- "¿Dónde se habrá metido esta chica?".

Al fin la vio por uno de los pasillos y corrió hacia ella mientras la llamaba.

- Harry, cariño, hola.

- Hola. Llevo buscándote un buen rato, ¿dónde estabas?

- Estaba caminando, no estaba en ningún lado concreto.-mintió Ginny, que había aprovechado el tiempo de la clase para verse con Draco.

- Ah…

- ¿Me buscabas por alguna razón?. ¿Habíamos quedado?

- No, no, es que hemos acabado las clases de defensa y quería hablar contigo.

- Pues si vamos a hablar, vamos mejor fuera y nos sentamos en un banco mejor, ¿no?

- Sí, mejor que aquí en medio de un pasillo.-dijo mientras Ginny le cogía la mano y se iban a los jardines del castillo para poder estar solos y hablar tranquilamente.

Cuando llegaron, la pelirroja no tardó mucho en querer saber de qué quería hablar Harry.

- Bueno, amor, ¿qué querías decirme?

- No era algo para decirte, es algo para que tú me digas.

- Pues tú dirás.-dijo Ginny un poco nerviosa.

- Pues, no es muy difícil… es que me gustaría saber porque no quieres venir a las clases que damos, nunca me has dicho porque no vienes… me gustaría saber tus razones.

- Harry, es complicado, pero… a ver, yo tengo porqué aprender nada.

- ¿Cómo dices?, ¿crees que lo sabes todo, que estás preparada para lo que va a venir?

- No es eso… es que… el bando más fuerte ganará, nada más. Creo que todo está decidido.-ante esas palabras Harry la miró muy sorprendido.

- Ya… ¿y cuál bando es ese?, ¿de qué bando estás tú?

Ante esto Ginny se asustó bastante, se creyó en parte descubierta. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta por parte de Harry?, la pelirroja no entendía nada. Tragó saliva e intentando parecer serena contestó.

- Harry, ¿de verdad me estás preguntando que de qué bando estoy?. Esa pregunta me ofende sabes…

- Ya pero, es que la forma en que has hablado antes, me ha ofendido a mí.

- Lo siento cariño.-dijo Ginny y se acercó más a Harry.-Mira, yo creo que el bien ganará, prefiero creer eso que pensar que todas las personas que quiero pueden morir. No quiero pensar en la guerra, me da miedo…

- No sabía nada Ginny, yo…

- No pasa nada Harry, no pasa nada, no es algo de lo que me guste hablar.

- Pero tienes que enfrentar la realidad.

- Ya, pero no quiero, no quiero estar cada día pensando en que tarde o temprano alguien morirá… y menos si uno de los que puede morir eres tú.-dijo mirándole a los ojos y fingiendo tristeza.

- Siento haber desconfiado de ti.-dijo abrazándola con suavidad.

- Por eso no voy a las clases, entrenarme para la Batalla es pensar en la guerra y no quiero, me da angustia.-dijo Ginny, y Harry se separó de ella.

- Eso lo puedo comprender, pero Ginny si no te entrenas puede ser peor…

- Harry, no sigas por ahí, ahora no quiero pensar en nada sobre la guerra, pero yo sé que llegado el día sacaré fuerzas para poder con todo, y además tú siempre me protegerás, ¿no?

- Claro, siempre.-dijo Harry un poco confuso, esa Ginny no parecía la misma que las últimas semanas, ni la Ginny del año anterior; ahora parecía muy frágil… Harry se conmovió por ella.

- Tranquila, comprendo que no quieras pensar en algo malo.

- Gracias Harry.

- De nada… ¿sabes?, nunca te vi tan indefensa.

- No me gusta mostrar mi lado tierno. "Menos mal que se ha creído todo… cuando le cuente a Draco lo bien que he hecho el papel de damisela en peligro, le va a encantar".

- Pues deberías sacarlo más a menudo, me gusta mucho.-la pelirroja le sonrió satisfecha y le besó con pasión siendo correspondida por Harry con rapidez.

Después del beso Ginny se acurrucó en los brazos de Harry.

- Cariño, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Claro que sí. ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Pues… me gustaría que me dijeras qué sientes por mí.-Harry ante esto se queda muy asombrado y sin saber qué decir. No se esperaba esa pregunta.

- Ginny.-dijo mientras la separaba de él para poderla mirar a los ojos.-muy bien no sé qué es lo que siento, no te voy a engañar. Me gustas mucho y te aprecio, pero ahora yo tengo la cabeza en otras cosas… en Voldemort, y pues no puedo plantearme bien qué siento.

- Harry, ¿es eso… o es que sientes algo por Hermione?

- ¿Por Hermione?, ¿estás bromeando verdad?.-Harry no sabía qué decir… aquella pregunta le había pillado por sorpresa, pero a la vez en su interior sentía que algo muy personal había quedado al descubierto.

- Sí, por ella… te fuiste con ella en verano después de dejarme a mí, siempre estás con ella, siempre estás más pendiente de ella que de mí, la cuidas mucho…

- Ginny, sabes que Hermione es mi mejor amiga.

- Ya, ¿y qué?, ¿no puedes sentir algo por ella porque sea tu mejor amiga?

- Sí, claro que podría, pero no es el caso. En verano nos fuimos juntos sí, pero también con tu hermano, me fui con mis mejores amigos… cuido mucho a Hermione porque es muy sensible y como dije es mi mejor amiga.

- Ya, claro…

- Pues sí Ginny, es así, tú lo sabes, la conoces, también es tu amiga.

- Bueno ya no tanto, nos hemos distanciado.

- De eso ya me había dado cuenta… pero eso no tiene caso ahora… Ginny, Herms parece muy fuerte y que nada la afecta, pero desde que la conocí supe que era muy sensible, desde que lloraba en el baño en nuestro primer curso cuando los chicos se rieron de ella… después ese momento he sabido que Hermione tenía como una armadura, una armadura para parecer fuerte ante los demás y que parezca que nadie la puede dañar… pero es sólo una fachada, por dentro es el ser más sensible y dulce que he conocido. Ella me importa mucho, y no quiero que nadie la haga daño, bastante tengo con saber que se juega la vida por mí… no quiero que la pase nada, por eso la cuido tanto.

- Qué bien la conoces, ¿no?.-dijo Ginny con tono tirante.

- Pues sí, es mi mejor amiga, la persona que siempre ha estado ahí conmigo.

- Ya, pero yo tendría que ser más importante para ti que ella.

- Ginny, tú eres más libre, más independiente, por eso no estoy encima de ti siempre, sé que eso te agobiaría. Además tú eres fuerte, aunque como antes he podido ver, también muy sensible.-dijo sonriéndola.

- En eso tienes razón, no me gusta que me agobien.

- Pues ya está, no puedes compara mi trato hacia ti con mi trato hacia Hermione, porque sois dos personas diferentes.

- Vale, vale, es sólo que estaba un poco celosa, y prefería saber si sentías algo por ella.

- Sí, claro que siento algo por ella: la quiero mucho, es mi mejor amiga.

- Ya…

- Además, esto no tendría que decirlo, pero bueno. También estoy pendiente de ella porque lo está pasando mal por un chico, y la noto triste.

- ¿Un chico dices?

- Sí, me lo contó hace un tiempo, y la verdad que la veo muy mal.

- ¿Te dijo quién era?

- No, no me dijo nada, pero yo pensé en Ron.

- ¿Crees que pueda tratarse de mi hermano?

- Lo pensé, pero no sé.

- Pues puede ser, sería bueno que fuera él, porque mi hermano está coladito por Hermione. "Y de ese modo, me quito a la tipeja de en medio con Harry…".

- Sí… Ron está coladito por Hermione.- de nuevo Harry sentía que se le retorcía el corazón, pero no entendía porqué, no sabía qué le pasaba. Ya antes había imaginado una relación entre sus amigos, pero ahora eso le molestaba. Si pensaba en Ron con Hermione, sentía una especie de rabia hacia su amigo… pero no entendía porqué, ellos eran sus mejores amigos y él tendría que ponerse feliz si ellos fueran felices….-"Pero soy yo el que tiene que cuidar a Hermione, no Ron… pero ¿por qué pienso eso? Por las barbas de Merlín, ¿qué me pasa?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Después de la cena, Ginny se escapó con Draco a la casa de los Slythering, para poder estar con su novio y hablar tranquilamente. Su Sala Común estaba desierta y la pelirroja y el hurón estaban solos. Ginny no se separaba del rubio, el cual no dejaba ni un segundo de besarla. Con ella se sentía bien.

- Draco, me encantan tus besos, besas realmente bien cielo.

- Lo sé.-dijo sonriendo.-¿A que yo beso mejor que san Potter?

- No hace falta que te diga la respuesta.-le contestó Ginny riendo.

- La verdad es que no hace falta, ése no tiene ni idea de cómo satisfacer a una mujer, es un pardillo.

- Pues sí, además se lo cree todo…

- ¿Lo dices por algo en concreto?

- Sí, te tengo que contar la conversación que tuve con Harry esta tarde.-dijo la pelirroja y le contó a Draco lo que había pasado con el ojiverde, mientras el rubio la felicitaba por ser tan buena actriz.

- Lo hiciste muy bien cariño.

- Gracias Draquín.

- Pero… estoy pensando una cosa.

- ¿El qué?.-preguntó interesada Ginny.

- Pues no sé… que a lo mejor es buena idea que vayas a esas clases que dan los perdedores.

- ¿Para qué puede ser bueno eso?

- Pues para ver cómo entrenan, que hacen, cómo se cuidan… creo que eso puede ser de utilidad para nuestro Señor, ¿no?

- Pues la verdad es que lo que dices tiene mucho sentido… y además si voy, Harry sentirá que lo hago por él, y que soy valiente.

- Tienes razón cielo. Ves, es una buena idea.-dijo Draco sonriendo.

- Pues sí. Matamos dos pájaros de un tiro.

- Exacto.

- Porque además, ya iba a tener que hacer algo con Harry.

- ¿Hacer algo?, ¿de qué estás hablando?.-pregunto molesto el rubio.

- No hablo de hacer ESO, hablo de que yo noto que Harry usa palabras cariñosas al hablar de Hermione y para hablar con ella, a mí nunca me dice nada amoroso, y él hoy hasta dijo que la quiere, no sé, la veo un peligro.

- Ya te dije lo que creo sobre que la sangresucia sea una peligro comparada contigo, pero si tú crees que es así, lo mejor será librarse de ella.

- ¿Hablas de matarla?

- No, o al menos no por ahora.

- ¿Entonces a qué te refieres?

Pues a que si crees que Harry pueda sentir algo por ella, lo mejor es hacer que Harry no pueda hacer nada con ella, porque sabes que Harry tiene que estar contigo, confiar en ti por encima de todo, así que hay que quitar cualquier posible impedimento como la sangresucia.

- ¿Y eso cómo?

- Pues que la sangresucia se tiene que liar con el pobretón.

- No le llames así.

- Perdona, se me escapa. Bueno al caso, ¿no crees que tenga razón?

- Claro que sí, si también pensé que era una buena forma para que Hermione no esté en el medio.

- Pues ya está, la sangresucia tiene que caer en las redes de tu hermano.

- Tengo que hacer que Ron se sienta seguro para conquistarla.

- Sí, y rápido, así el cararrajada se centrará en ti, porque San Potter nunca se interpondría entre sus amigos, es tan santito….-dijo Draco haciendo reír a su novia.

- Tienes toda la razón amor, eres el mejor.

- Ya lo sé.-dijo mostrando una bella sonrisa.-pero te lo puedo demostrar arriba…

- ¿Y a qué esperas?.-dijo Ginny con voz sensual.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fueron pasando poco a poco los días, Ron seguía intentando poco a poco conquistar a Hermione, la castaña seguía intentando poco a poco olvidarse de Harry, y el ojiverde seguía intentando poco a poco saber por qué le molestaba que Ron estuviera todo el día con Hermione y de que ella ya no pasara tanto tiempo con él.

Hermione se sentía muy agradecida a Ron, porque él se estaba portando muy bien con ella. Una mañana la había conjurado una rosa, que aunque no quedó perfecta, le hizo mucha ilusión. El pelirrojo estaba resultando ser todo un galán, después de haber escondido tantos años esa parte de sí mismo. La castaña pasaba mucho tiempo con él, porque en ocasiones hacía que se olvidara por momentos de Harry, y eso la gustaba, no pensar en Harry y en Ginny la venía muy bien. Hermione se iba con Ron para no ver a la pelirroja comerse a besos a Harry, la persona que amaba con toda su alma.

Una tarde de principios de Octubre Ron invitó a pasear a Hermione por los jardines. A la castaña le divirtió mucho la forma en la que un Ron totalmente colorado se trababa al decirla si quería pasar con él la tarde dando un paseo por los jardines del castillo. Ella aceptó gustosa, sobretodo porque sabía que a Ron le había costado mucho pedirla aquello. Lo que no sabía Hermione, era que el pelirrojo por la mañana había pedido a Harry que esa tarde les dejara solos, cosa que no había gustado mucho al ojiverde…

_- Pero, ¿para qué quieres que esta tarde os deje solos?_

_- Tío, no hace falta que te explique que quiero estar a solas con ella, ¿no?_

_- No, no me expliques nada, pero es que no lo entiendo, lleváis días prácticamente solos, me dejáis de lado, y ahora directamente me tengo que hacer a un lado yo._

_- Harry, no te hemos dejado de lado, te hemos dejado con mi hermana. _

_- Pero, porque yo esté con Ginny no significa que os tengáis que ir._

_- No claro que no.-dijo Ron.-pero Herms me dice que es mejor no molestaros, y además me gusta estar a solas con ella, creo que le gusto Harry, ¿tú entiendes lo que es eso?_

_- Sí, sí, lo sé.-dijo tristemente Harry. Él sabía que Ron estaba enamorado de Hermione, y él se estaba portando como un mal amigo._

_- Pues ya está, no creo que te importe dejarnos hoy solos, la voy a pedir que se venga conmigo a los jardines, y espero que si todo sale bien…_

_- Si todo sale bien, ¿qué?_

_- Pues Harry, que espero al menos poder besarla._

_- Hola cariño.-dijo Ginny saludando a Ginny, que acababa de llegar._

_- Hola Ginny._

_- ¿Y tú, hermanito, no me dices nada?_

_- Hola._

_- Déjalo, tiene la cabeza en otra cosa..-la dijo Harry._

_- ¿En qué si puede saberse?.-preguntó Ginny._

_- Esta tarde quiere pasear a solas con Hermione.-contestó Harry con tono seco._

_- Eso es muy bueno Ron, a ver si os juntáis de una vez, que lleváis años mareando la perdiz.-dijo Ginny y Harry la miró asombrado, no quería oír eso, no quería que eso pasara._

_- ¿Tú crees que eso pasará?.-preguntó sonrojado Ron a su hermana._

_- Pues claro que sí, deberías pedirle que sea tu novia cuanto antes._

_- No hay ninguna prisa, ¿no?.-dijo Harry intentando que no se notara su molestia. _

_- Harry, cariño, estas cosas cuanto antes mejor._

_- Mi hermana tiene razón, gracias Ginny. Bueno, entonces, ¿Harry nos dejas esta tarde solos?_

_- Ummm…_

_- Claro que sí hermanito, eso no hace falta ni decirlo, yo me quedo con Harry en la Sala Común, tú puedes disfrutar con Hermione de todo el tiempo que quieras._

_- Gracias de verdad, espero que todo vaya bien._

_- "Pues yo espero que todo salga mal… soy un mal amigo"-pensaba apenado el ojiverde que no entendía porqué se sentía de aquel modo._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A las nueve de la noche un intranquilo Harry no paraba de dar vueltas por la vacía Sala Común. Sus amigos se habían ido hacia horas, y ya tenían que haber vuelto, no habían ido ni siquiera a cenar al Gran Comedor.

Él se había quedado con Ginny en la Sala Común mientras veía irse a sus amigos. Sintió ganas de levantarse del sofá donde estaba sentado con la pelirroja, e ir hacia Hermione y llevársela él a pasear solos por los jardines, pero no pudo hacer nada. Se quedó sentado mirando como se iban, y sintiendo como la opresión crecía en su pecho, sentía una opresión en su corazón, no quería que su Hermione se fuera con Ron… el ojiverde no sabía qué le pasaba, se sentía muy mal, sentía que su amigo al llevarse a Hermione de la mano se estaba llevando con él también una parte de su corazón, todo su corazón. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?

Eso también se preguntó Ginny, que estaba dispuesta a centrar la atención de Harry en ella, pero el ojiverde no parecía muy dispuesto a los besos de Ginny, y una harta pelirroja acabó yéndose supuestamente a la biblioteca. Harry ni siquiera se planteó que era muy raro que un viernes por la tarde Ginny fuera a la biblioteca, le daba igual. Él sólo podía pensar en Hermione y en lo que estaría haciendo con Ron.

Harry estaba muy inquieto, los minutos se le hacían eternos y no paraba de mirar el retrato de la Señora Gorda por si sus amigos llegaban.

De repente, a la nueve y cuarto oyó sus voces riendo detrás de la entrada a la Sala Común. Impulsivamente, Harry se escondió detrás de uno de los sofás. No sabía muy bien porque lo hacía, pero como últimamente no sabía ningún porqué de lo que hacía o sentía, no le importó. Simplemente se escondió, se quedó callado, y observó lo que pasaba.

Sus dos mejores amigos entraron al fin en la Sala Común. Ron tenía a Hermione pegada a su cuerpo gracias a que su brazo rodeaba los hombros de la castaña.

- Ron, muchas gracias por esta tarde, gracias por todo de verdad, me has ayudado mucho… eres muy especial.-le dijo sonriendo.

- Tú sí que eres especial.-dijo Ron mientras soltaba a Hermione de sus hombros, para cogerla por la cintura.-No hay una mujer tan maravillosa como tú.

- "Y qué lo digas".-pensaba Harry a la vez que sentía impulsos de dar un puñetazo a su amigo para que soltara a Hermione.

- No digas eso Ron, que pones roja.-dijo sonriendo Hermione.

- Sólo digo la verdad. Conocerte y tenerte cerca es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, te lo juro.

- "Yo siempre se lo digo".-pensaba Harry, que parecía que estaba … ¿celoso?

Hermione se sonrojó como cualquier mujer, y luchando contra su corazón se dijo que lo que su cabeza le decía era lo mejor que podía hacer... y la castaña miró a los ojos a un sonriente Ron. Sí aquello era lo mejor, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que quedarse con Ron. Y Hermione acercó sus labios a los de Ron y lo besó. Al hacerlo, Hermione no sintió nada, pero Ron se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Harry sintió que le arrancaban el corazón y quiso correr y separarles, quiso separar a Ron de SU Hermione… el ojiverde seguía sin saber porque sentía todo eso (vale, es cortito eh xDDDDD no quería decir nada, pero no me podía resistir :P jaja, ya sigo la historia), no sabía qué la pasaba, pero ese beso le estaba destrozando, sólo rezaba porque durara lo menos posible.

Y así fue, no duró mucho, fue un beso corto, pero dulce. Al separarse Ron miró a Hermione con una radiante felicidad. El pelirrojo no la suelta de la cintura.

- Herms, yo… yo te quiero, llevo mucho tiempo guardando mis sentimientos, y ya no puedo más, por Merlín, Hermione, ¿quieres ser mi…?.-la castaña le puso el dedo índice en los labios haciendo que Ron y el escondido Harry se asombrarán.

- Ron, por favor no termines la pregunta ahora, por favor, no ahora.

- "Menos mal".-pensaba Harry.

- Pero, ¿por qué?

- Ron, tengo pensar, necesito pensar. Somos amigos, y esto puede hacer peligrar muchas cosas, quiero estar completamente segura antes de tomar una decisión, ¿te importa?

- No, claro que no preciosa, para nada me importa. Esta noche me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, y con eso me conformo de verdad, tú piensa lo que tengas que pensar.

- Eres un sol.-dijo Hermione y le dio un beso en la mejilla.-Buenas noches Ron.

- Buenas noches princesa.-y Hermione le sonrió antes de subir las escaleras y dirigirse a su habitación.

Ron la observó subir sin poder borrar la sonrisa en su rostro, y muy feliz subió al cuarto de los chicos de séptimo.

Harry estaba muy mal, estaba destrozado, aunque aún tenía la esperanza de que Hermione le dijera que no… pero se habían besado, Hermione había besado a Ron, y eso significaba que le gustaba, eso significaba que Ron era aquel chico que Hermione quería… Harry sentía que perdía lo más importante de su vida, sentía que se lo robaba su mejor amigo. Sintió que perdía a Hermione, sentía que Ron le robaba a Hermione… y no sabía porqué.


	4. Sabor a melocotón

_No hago esto para lucirme, sólo por diversión. Todos los personajes son propiedad de J K Rowling_

-"……" PENSAMIENTOS

-…… CONVERSACIONES

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_Harry estaba muy mal, estaba destrozado, aunque aún tenía la esperanza de que Hermione le dijera que no… pero se habían besado, Hermione había besado a Ron, y eso significaba que le gustaba, eso significaba que Ron era aquel chico que Hermione quería… Harry sentía que perdía lo más importante de su vida, sentía que se lo robaba su mejor amigo. Sintió que perdía a Hermione, sentía que Ron le robaba a Hermione… y no sabía porqué._

**CAPÍTULO 4: SABOR A MELOCOTÓN**

Harry se quedó en la Sala Común casi media hora. Incapaz de moverse permaneció todo el tiempo sentado en el suelo intentando asimilar lo que había pasado entre Hermione y Ron… y sin poder dejar de cuestionarse porqué aquello le había afectado tanto. No sabía que sentía ni porque estaba tan dolido y molesto a la vez…

Harry sabía que tendría que estar feliz, contento porque sus dos mejores amigos se amaban y podían estar juntos; Harry lo sabía, pero en vez de sentirse así, el ojiverde se sentía destrozo, como si alguien le hubiera arrancado un trozo de su corazón y ese alguien era su mejor amigo, Ron. No quería que Hermione estuviera con él, no sabía porqué, pero no quería.

-"¿No quieres que Hermione esté con Ron o… no quieres que Hermione esté con un chico?"-le dijo una vocecilla en su conciencia y Harry sacudió su cabeza. ¿Sería aquello cierto?. ¿No quería que Hermione estuviera con un chico?. No, aquello no tenía sentido. Él quería lo mejor para su amiga, él quería que la trataran bien, que ella fuera feliz, que la cuidaran como él lo hacía, que la mimaran, que la quisiesen, que la amaran… él quería todo eso y mucho más para Hermione, y a la vez¿no quería que estuviera con un chico?. No podía ser, a no ser que…

-"¡No! no, no, no, no. Eso sí que no puede ser. Me estoy volviendo loco, se me va completamente la cabeza… eso no puede ser… casi mejor me voy a subir a acostar a ver si puedo descansar y mañana lo veo todo mucho más claro y no pienso tonterías imposibles"

Pero Harry aún no iba a poder descansar bien porque, cuando por fin llegó a su cuarto dispuesto a tumbarse en su cama y dormirse despertando así de la pesadilla que estaba viviendo, la esteba esperando su mejor amigo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y Harry sabía muy bien porqué.

Ron quería contarle a Harry con todo lujo de detalles lo que había pasado con Hermione, y así lo hizo. Harry tuvo que soportar que su mejor amigo le contara cómo había ido la tarde con Hermione y el final que había tenido la pequeña cita, un final que él mismo había visto, pero el ojiverde no se atrevió a decirle a su amigo que él estaba en la Sala Común y había visto cómo se besaba con Hermione. Tuvo además que intentar parecer sereno y contento. Harry no quería que Ron se diera cuenta de que estaba molesto con él, no quería que notara su dolor.

Pero la verdad es que por mucho que el ojiverde hubiera mostrado en ese momento sus sentimientos sobre el beso de Hermione y Ron, este último no hubiera notado nada, porque estaba en un nube.

Harry lo miraba, y se sentía mal consigo mismo. Ron era su amigo, su mejor amigo, su hermano… y de alguna manera le estaba traicionando. Pero no podía evitar sentirse así. Hermione… ella era lo más importante de su vida, y ahora sentía que Ron se la robaba… no podía impedir sentir eso, no podía escaparse de sus pensamientos. Simplemente no podía.

Pero los pensamientos de Harry fueron parados por una pregunta de Ron.

- Ey, hermano¿y tú qué tal con Ginny?

- Pues… no muy bien.

- ¿Y eso? No me habías dicho que todo iba mejor.

- Sí, pero… no sé, estábamos en la Sala Común y se molestó, y se fue.

- ¿Se fue?. ¿Qué dices¿Dónde se fue mi hermana, Harry?

- Me dijo que se iba a la biblioteca.

- Ah… un poco raro. Mi hermana yendo a la biblioteca un viernes… es muy raro, pero bueno.

- Ya sé que es raro.

- ¿Y tú dónde te metiste?-preguntó Ron.-Porque en la Sala Común no estabas cuando yo llegué con Hermione.

- "Eso te crees tú…". Pues… esto… yo estuve dando un paseo. Tenía que pensar, no sé.-dijo mintiendo Harry mientras bajaba la mirada, no podía mentir a su mejor amigo mirándole a los ojos.

- ¿A pasear?

- Sí, a pasear.

- Estáis todos muy raros…

- Tenía que pensar sobre tu hermana… a veces está tan normal y a veces parece que es otra…

- No se lo tengas en cuenta Harry, mi hermana es así. Lo que no sé es dónde se habrá metido mi hermana ahora… la biblioteca cerró hace horas…

- Pues… no sé.-dijo Harry confuso. Aquello era verdad, no sabía donde estaba Ginny, ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en que la biblioteca ya no estaría abierta y que no había visto a Ginny.

- Bueno, no pasa anda, seguramente subió a su cuarto hace tiempo, pero como estabas paseando no la viste pasar por la Sala Común.

- Sí, seguro que es así. "¿Dónde estará esta chica metida? Por la Sala Común no ha pasado, porque yo estaba allí… a lo mejor se fue con Luna… no sé y no puedo decirle nada a Ron porque cree que yo estaba fuera… bueno mañana hablaré con ella".

- Bueno vamos a dormir, que mañana tenemos clase a primera hora.

- Sí, es verdad, se me había olvidado. Mira que ponernos la clase de Transformaciones un sábado por la mañana… podíamos recuperar otro día.

- Ya, pero ya conoces a McGonagall, si falta a una clase, porque se tenga que ir.-dijo Ron indicando con unos movimientos de sus manos que lo decía estaba entre comillas.-la recupera cuanto antes. Así que vamos a dormir tío, ah y gracias.

- ¿Gracias por qué?

- Por apoyarme con lo de Hermione. Tu apoyo me ayuda mucho.-dijo Ron sonriéndole.

Harry tragó saliva. Ahora sí que se sentía un traidor. Simplemente dijo que no había de qué y le deseo buenas noches a su amigo mientras se daba la vuelta en la cama e intentaba dormirse, pero tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y en el corazón. Extrañó lo que la Señora Pomfrey le daba para dormir sin soñar… ojalá todo fuera tan fácil como tomarse una poción.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A la mañana siguiente Harry y Ron esperaron a Hermione como siempre que les saludó también como siempre. Ron, sonriente, la dio los buenos días mientras la regalaba una mirada de total complicidad. Harry no podía quitar la vista de Hermione y tuvo que controlar las ganas de cogerla por la cintura dulcemente y besarla con ternura, besarla como por la noche había hecho su mejor amigo. Sacudió la cabeza como últimamente hacía de manera constante y la saludó con un simple hola.

Hermione miró extraña a Harry y se preguntó si su amigo sabría lo que había pasado la noche anterior con Ron. Seguramente sí lo sabría. Seguro que Ron se lo había contado.

- ¿No esperamos a Ginny para ir a desayunar?.-preguntó la castaña al ver que sus dos amigos ya andaban hacia el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

- No.-dijo tajante Ron.-Ya es muy tarde y nosotros tenemos clase. No vamos a perder tiempo en esperarla cuando ella a lo mejor ni baja tan temprano.

- Ah, vale, si es así...-dijo mirando a Harry como intentando buscar en la mirada de su amigo las ganas que él tendría de ver a Ginny. Pero no encontró nada. Harry estaba triste.-"Ayer le pasó algo con Ginny, seguro que eso".

Cuando el trío llegó al Gran Comedor vieron que Ginny ya estaba allí sentada sol, pero ni Harry ni Ron la había visto pasar por la Sala Común. ¿A qué hora habría bajado Ginny?

Se dirigieron a la mesa y se sentaron con la pelirroja que estaba muy tirante con Harry. Pero a él no le importó y durante el desayuno y en voz baja interrogó un poco a Ginny.

- ¿Dónde te metiste ayer?

- ¿Acaso te importa?

- Pues sí¿dónde estabas?, y ¿cómo es que hoy que es sábado estás aquí tan pronto si no te hemos visto bajar?

- No eres mi padre Potter.

- ¿Ahora soy Potter?

- Siempre has sido Potter¿no?. Es tu apellido.

- Ya lo sé Ginny, pero nunca me habías llamado así.

- Estoy molesta contigo.

- Pues como siempre. ¿Y esta vez por qué es?

- Pues porque ayer teníamos toda la tarde para nosotros solos, y tú estabas en tu mundo. ¿Dónde tenías la cabeza?

Sin poderlo evitar Harry miró a Hermione y vio cómo Ron la decía cosas al oído y ella reía. Reía y se iluminaba la cara, resaltando lo preciosa que era. O por lo menos así lo veía Harry. Le brillaban sus preciosos ojos miel, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, el cabello un poco enmarañado le caía con suavidad por hombros. Estaba preciosa.

Ginny se percató de qué miraba Harry y le hirvió la sangre. No podía creerse que de verdad Harry la prefiriera a ella, a Hermione. Era de locos. Con furia se acercó al oído de Harry.

- Pensaba que no te pasaba nada con Hermione, pero hijo no le quitas ojo.

Harry se sobresaltó. Ginny le había pillado, y menos mal que no podía leerle la mente.

- No es lo que tú piensas.

- ¿Y qué es lo que pienso yo?

- Lo sabes muy bien. Pero no es eso.

- ¿Entonces qué es? Porque yo lo veo muy claro, la verdad.

- Ya te enterarás. O mejor, pregúntale a tu hermano.-le dijo Harry con un tono muy seco y se levantó de la mesa. Les dijo a sus amigos que no tenía mucha hambre y se inventó la excusa de que tenía que coger una cosa para la clase que se le había olvidado en su cuarto.

Hermione lo miró irse con preocupación. ¿Qué le pasaba a Harry?. Después desvió la vista a Ginny y notó que la mirada con rabia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione esperó a Harry en la puerta de la clase de Transformaciones. Quería hablar con él y saber qué le pasaba. Sin embargo, no pudieron cruzar ni dos palabras porque llegó McGonagall y les hizo pasar rápidamente a la clase.

Buenos días. Hoy vamos a seguir con las transformaciones de velas en palomas. Pero haréis los ejercicios por parejas.-al decir esto la clase se revolucionó para formar parejas.-No arméis tanto jaleo, que yo misma haré las parejas.-dijo la profesora y los alumnos se quejaron, pero sus quejas fueron calladas con una mirada severa por parte de la directora.

Cuando McGonagall dijo que Hermione haría el ejercicio con Harry, la castaña miró al ojiverde y le sonrió ampliamente provocando que Harry la sonriera con calidez. Ron, mientras les miró con desdén. Él quería que le tocara con Hermione, y le tocó con Neville.

Harry se sentía contento de tener a Hermione de algún modo a solas y Hermione también se sentía bien, quería hablar con él. El ojiverde se veía extraño, no hacía más que mirarla.

- "¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirar sus ojos? Los más bellos ojos que he visto nunca…".-Harry no podía quitar la vista de encima de Hermione. Era incapaz de no mirar sus ojos, unos ojos que le hechizaban; no era capaz de dejar de mirar sus labios, unos labios rosados, húmedos, carnosos que le incitaban a querer probarlos; no podía borrar de su mente la idea de cogerla por la cintura, pegar su cuerpo al de él y no soltarla nunca…

- Harry¿qué te pasa?, estás muy raro cielo.

- Herms, este no es el lugar para hablar¿no?

- ¿Y desde cuando a ti te importa que hablemos en clase?

- Es sólo que creo que es mejor centrarnos en el ejercicio.

- Pues no estabas muy centrado que digamos… no dejabas de mirarme Harry.-le dijo Hermione buscando su mirada y fijando la suya en la de él. Harry tragó saliva.

- Bueno da igual, sigamos trabajando.-contestó el ojiverde con mucha fuerza de voluntad para no ser muy cariñoso. Tenía miedo de no poder resistirse y terminar haciendo o diciendo algo que no debía.

- Harry, no sé porque me tratas así la verdad. Yo... yo solamente estoy preocupada por ti, pero a ti te da igual…-dijo con tristeza Hermione.

Harry se maldijo a sí mismo, estaba poniendo triste a Hermione. ¿Quién se creía para hacerla sufrir por sus miedos?. Era un miserable al hacerla daño, y sin contenerse cogió sus manos con suavidad entre las suyas y Hermione le miró sorprendida.

- Perdóname por favor preciosa. Estoy hecho un lío, pero no te tengo que tratar así, es sólo que… yo... "¿Cómo le explico lo que pasa si no siquiera yo lo sé?".

- ¿Lo sabes verdad?

- ¿El qué?.-no sabía a qué se refería su amiga.

- Lo que pasó anoche… lo sabes.

- Sí.

- ¿Por eso estás tan raro conmigo?

- Sí.-no podía decir más que eso, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Ella estaba tratando ese tema, ese tema que tanto había temido tener que tratar con ella. A ella no la podía mentir.

- ¿Te contó Ron, no?

- Hermione mírame. Es un poco complicado, quiero decirte la verdad, pero ahora es mejor hacer el ejercicio. ¿Te parece bien si esta tarde hablamos tranquilos en la biblioteca y te cuento qué es lo que me pasa?

- Claro Harry, pero no sé a qué viene tanto misterio…-Harry con un mirada la pidió que no siguiera, y Hermione nunca podía llevarle la contraria.

Mientras, Ron desde tres filas más atrás había estado mirando a sus dos amigos. Sabía que Harry era como su hermano, y que veía a Hermione como una hermana, pero cuando los veía tan juntos se sentía muy mal. Harry era mucho mejor que él, y aunque le doliera pensar aquello, Ron sentía que Harry siempre conseguía todo lo que él siempre quiso… y tenía miedo de que esta vez Harry también consiguiera a lo que más quería en este mundo, temía que su mejor amigo consiguiera el amor de Hermione.

Por ello cuando supo que aquella tarde estarían solos, Ron se enfureció muchísimo, cosa que molestó a Hermione.

- De verdad Ron, no sé porqué te pones así, Harry y yo somos amigos. ¿Desde cuando es delito que dos amigos hablen? Deberías vigilarte esos celos.-le dijo la castaña a Ron.-Nos vemos luego Harry, yo mejor me voy a mi cuarto a leer un rato.

- Hermione no te enfades, por favor.-dijo Ron mirándola con pena.

- No me enfado, aquí el que está enfadado eres tú¿no?. Pues cuando te des cuenta que tus celos no tienen fundamento, me hablas vale cielo.-dijo Hermione y se fue.-"Aunque en el fondo… daría lo que fuera porque los celos de Ron hacia Harry tuvieran motivos…".

- Yo…

- No digas nada Ron… tienes que comprender que Hermione es mi mejor amiga, y si queremos hablar… no te tienes que poner así. "¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico?".

- Sí, lo sé… pero es sólo que… bueno da igual. Tiene razón Harry, perdona de verdad. Tendré que hablar con Herms para pedirla perdón.

- La verdad, no creo que ir ahora sea muy buena idea.

- Eso es cierto… ahora estará molesta… pero ¿luego la puedes decir que lo siento mucho?

- Claro Ron.

- ¿Me echarás un cable si te dice algo sobre mí?

- ¿Acaso lo dudas?. "¿Acaso lo dudas tú?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry llegó a la biblioteca y buscó a Hermione. No estaba, aún no había llegado. Estaba muy nervioso. No sabía cómo podía reaccionar Hermione ante lo que la iba a contar. Iba a ser sincero con ella y decirla la verdad, pero tenía miedo de que se asustara, de que se enfadara… tenía miedo de perderla.

Hermione lo era todo para él. No podía imaginar la vida sin Hermione, no podía ni quería imaginarse la vida sin ella, no quería perderla. Era lo más importante que le había pasado en la vida, si pudiera le haría un palacio, si pudiera pondría el mundo a sus pies… nunca se había parado a pensar en lo que sentía por Hermione, y ahora lo tenía claro…

- Hola.

- Hola preciosa.-le dijo Harry provocando que las mejillas de Hermione se tornaran sonrojadas. El ojiverde sonrió ante eso.

- Bueno… la verdad es que me tienes intrigada¿qué es eso tan complicado que no me podías contar esta mañana en clase?

- Como siempre muy directa. Ven, sentémonos.-dijo Harry mientras la apartaba una silla para que Hermione tomara asiento y después se sentó él al lado de la castaña.-Bueno, pues… la verdad es que no sé muy bien cómo decirte… yo sé lo que pasó entre Ron y tú anoche en la Sala Común, pero lo sé porque yo estaba allí. Sí, Ron luego me lo contó, pero yo lo vi con mis propios ojos. Yo estaba en la Sala Común cuando llegasteis. Me escondí.-confesó poniéndose rojo.-y lo vi todo. Vi como le besaste y… y no me gustó. Aquello hizo que mi alma se consumiera poco a poco. Sentí ganas de separarte de él. Sentí que me arrancaban el corazón… sé que esto te sorprenderá, pero te aseguro que más me sorprende a mí. Sinceramente aún no sé muy bien porqué me siento así, pero una cosa sí que sé, no me gusta que estés con Ron.

- Yo no estoy con Ron.-se apresuró a decir Hermione sin cesar de mirarlo con los ojos vidriosos.

- Ya bueno… pero Ron es ESE chico, ese chico que tú amas, ese chico por el que llorabas, ese chico es Ron y…-Harry se calló. Hermione estaba moviendo su cabeza. Hermione estaba negando con su cabeza.

- No.

- ¿No qué?

- Ron no es ese chico como tú lo llamas.

Los verdes ojos de Harry se iluminaron al escuchar eso. Ron no era. Ron no era ese chico. Hermione no amaba a Ron… amaba a otro… eso también lo sabía. Pero ese otro no era su mejor amigo. Ese otro no era Ron y no iba a dejar que le quitara a Hermione. El ojiverde había visto la luz. Si Hermione no amaba a Ron, podía interponerse sin sentirse un malnacido… si Hermione no amaba a Ron, haría que se olvidara de ese otro.

- Pareces contento…

- Lo estoy… no me gustaría odiar a Ron de por vida por tener tu corazón.-la dijo Harry con una sonrisa.- Y aunque haya otro… a otro que no sea Ron le puedo matar si osa quitarme lo más importante que tengo.

Hermione le sonrió son ternura. Harry era tan especial. Y parecía celoso. No quería pensar si aquello tenía sentido, sólo quería disfrutar de lo que sentía en ese momento. No importaba nada más.

Harry la miraba sin perder detalle. Estaba radiante. Se perdía en su mirada. Sentía que no había nada más que ellos dos. Esta vez no puso impedimento a sus impulsos y poco a poco acercó su rostro al de ella. Sintió que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Sentía el cálido aliento de Hermione en su boca. Respiraba agitada al igual que él. La miró a los ojos. No estaba asustada, le estaba esperando. Dirigió la vista a sus labios. Le decían a gritos que rompiera las distancias. Y lo hizo. Cerró sus ojos y unió sus labios a los de Hermione. Sintió que una calidez nacida en sus labios se expandía por todo su cuerpo. Los labios de Hermione sabían a melocotón, como su fruta favorita. La cogió por la cintura y la acercó a él. Su lengua pidió paso para entrar en su dulce boca. Quería probar más. Quería sentir más. Fue una grata sorpresa que ella le dejara paso abriendo sus labios. y sintió su lengua. Nunca había sentido nada igual, con nadie. Quiso que el tiempo parase. No quería que aquello terminara. No quería pensar en nada más que en besar a Hermione. En ese momento, no había nada más importante, nada más importante que ella.

* * *

Holaaa!!!!!!!!

Sé que es corto, pero no quería cargar más el capítulo con escenas, y el cap tenía que acabar con el beso de Harry y Hermione¿qué os ha parecido? jjeje, espero vuestros reviews

Muchas gracias a Miki Potter, nanitapotter, AnGiEwAtSoN, Pequeña brujita, And Black, c.lean, hadita1991 y Granger.kl por molestarse en leer mi historia y dejarme un comentario, gracias de verdad

Espero vuestras opiniones

Mil besitos

Monik


	5. Quiero decirte lo que siento

_No hago esto para lucirme, sólo por diversión. Todos los personajes son propiedad de J K Rowling_

-"……" PENSAMIENTOS

-…… CONVERSACIONES

**CAPÍTULO 5: QUIERO DECIRTE LO QUE SIENTO.**

Harry la estaba besando. Aquello no podía ser verdad, pero lo era. Era real. Harry la besaba con muchísima ternura y con pasión, una pasión que fue subiendo poco a poco. Ella intentaba no quedarse atrás en aquella maratón de besos donde la meta estaba en cualquier punto que ellos quisieran poner.

Los pulmones empezaron a reclamar el aire que les hacía falta y Harry y Hermione tuvieron que separarse.

Se miraron intensamente. Sus respiraciones agitadas, sus mejillas ardían y sus labios pedían más.

Harry la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella suavemente indicándola que se incorporara. Después la hizo señas para que se sentara en sus piernas. Quería sentirla cerca y la sintió. Sintió su cálido y pequeño cuerpo muy cerca del suyo. Y la besó nuevamente con unas ganas irrefrenables. Harry no pensaba ni en el lugar que estaban, ni en si alguien los podía ver, ni en Ron… solamente podía pensar en Hermione, en ese momento y en demostrarle de la manera más dulce, lo que su corazón no podía callar.

Ya no iba a callar más. Amaba a Hermione. La amaba de verdad. Nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte por alguien, nadie había llegado tan hondo en su corazón como ella, el sentimiento que vivía en su interior por Hermione era único, era especial, era algo que solamente podía nacer por y para ella. Ella había sido la persona más importante en su vida, la pieza clave, sin ella no sería nada igual, era su mejor amiga, con ella tenía una amistad verdadera… una amistad tan pura que sólo de Hermione se podía acabar enamorando de aquel modo.

Realmente no sabía desde hacía cuánto tiempo sentía aquello, si desde siempre, si ahora… no lo sabía, sólo sabía que recién ahora lo había descubierto y no estaba dispuesto a dejar escapar la oportunidad que le estaba dando el destino.

Volvieron a tener que cesar unos instantes los besos, pero la intensidad siguió en sus miradas. No podían esconder sus sonrisas.

- Harry, yo…

- Shhh-dijo Harry poniéndola un dedo sobre sus labios.- No digas nada ahora, por favor. Dejemos que las cosas sigan su curso, por favor.

Harry pensaba que ella iba a decirle que estaba ese otro chico, y no quería escucharlo, iba a luchar por enamorarla de igual modo en el que lo estaba él de ella. Sabía que ella amaba a otro, pero nadie conocía a Hermione como él, y eso era algo que iba a ayudarla a ganarse por completo el corazón de la castaña.

- Pero Harry, yo quiero decirte una cosa muy importante…

- Por favor, ahora no, de verdad. Ahora sólo déjame demostrarte lo que siento.-la dijo Harry mirándola fijamente a los ojos antes de volver a aprisionar sus labios sin dejar que Hermione le dijera el te quiero que tanto tiempo había escondido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Antes de la cena, Hermione y Harry salieron de la biblioteca. Acordaron no decir nada por el momento de lo que había pasado por la tarde entre ellos.

- Hermione… me parece muy bien no decir nada, no quiero dañar a nadie. Pero quiero que sepas que voy a dejar a Ginny.

- ¿Por mí?- la preguntó mientras sus ojos le miraron impacientes.

- Porque te amo-dijo Harry sin poder evitarlo y sonriéndola ampliamente y ante esas palabras Hermione sintió que no podía ser más feliz que en ese momento.

- Harry yo…-pero de nuevo no pudo terminar la frase que tanto deseaba decir porque llegó Ron.

Harry se sintió violento. Sabía que Ron no se merecía aquello, pero si Hermione no amaba a Ron, iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano, para conseguir el amor de su mejor amiga.

- ¡Hola chicos!. Os iba a buscar para ir a cenar. Si que habéis hablado¿no?

- Sí, había muchas cosas que nos teníamos que decir-dijo Harry mirando a Hermione haciendo que ésta le sonriera pícaramente, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de la situación y preguntó a Ron.

- ¿Te has aburrido mucho?- preguntó Hermione a Ron.

- Un poco, la verdad, he estado jugando con Neville al ajedrez, pero es muy sencillo contra él y me aburro.

- Podías haber estudiado…

- Hermione no vas a cambiar nunca-dijo Ron sonriéndola.

- Pero eso es lo que la hace tan especial.-añadió Harry haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara como tantas veces aquella tarde lo había hecho ante el trato que le había dado el ojiverde.

- Gracias Harry, eres un encanto.-le contestó Hermione regalándole la mejor de sus sonrisas y haciendo que Harry tuviera que controlarse para no cogerla fuertemente y besarla.

Ron vio la forma en la que sus dos amigos se miraban y el monstruo insaciable de los celos hizo de nuevo su aparición y Ron se lanzó a romper la conexión entre Harry y Hermione para decir que fueran al Gran Comedor ya que era la hora de la cena.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Ya me contarás de qué habéis hablado Hermione y tú.-le dijo molesto Ron a Harry durante la cena en voz baja.

- Pues Ron, hemos hablado, somos amigos y los amigos hablan de sus cosas.

- Yo también soy vuestro amigo.

- ¿Y quién ha dicho lo contrario?

- Pues es que no sé… no sé porque os tenéis que quedar solos toda la tarde para hablar nada más. ¿Hay algo que no me queréis contar?.-Harry tragó saliva y contestó lo más rápido que pudo.

- Ron, claro que no, no seas paranoico.

Harry quería contarle la verdad a Ron, no le gustaba engañar a su mejor amigo, pero había acordado con Hermione no decir nada y no podía fallar a Hermione. Sabía que Ron se tendría que enterar de que la castaña no le quería, pero también sabía que eso era algo que tenía que decirle ella a Ron.

- ¿Entonces no hay nada que deba saber?.-preguntó el pelirrojo mirándolo fijamente.

- Ron si hay algo que tengas que saber, lo sabrás¿vale?

- Eso es un sí. Hermione te ha dicho algo sobre mí¿verdad?

- Ron no voy a decirte nada. Calla y cena anda.

- No. Ella te ha dicho algo malo y no sabes cómo decírmelo. Dime todo lo que habéis hablado, por favor Harry.

- No pienso decirte nada.

- Pero…

- Hola hermanito.-dijo Ginny apareciendo como nada y en verdad Harry no sabía si alegrarse o no de que hubiera llegado.

- Hola Ginny.

- Se dice hola eh Harry.-le dijo Ginny algo molesta.

- Hola.

- Así me gusta jeje.-dijo Ginny y se agachó hacia Harry y lo abrazó por detrás.-y le dijo al oído.-Espero que nuestra pelea se quede en nada y podamos hacer las paces.

Hermione observó desde enfrente a Ginny. Tenía miedo de que besara a Harry. Conocía a Ginny y era propio de ella besar a Harry bruscamente y delante de todos. La castaña no quería que eso volviera a pasar.

Harry por su parte se limitó a contestar a Ginny diciéndola que tenían que hablar y la pelirroja se puso a hablar con Ron, pero aún muy cerca de Harry.

Harry notó a Hermione incómoda por Ginny y por debajo de la mesa acarició su rodilla. Hermione dio al principio un respingo, pero buscó la mirada verde de Harry y le sonrió para después con su mano acariciar la de Harry y dibujar un corazón con su dedo sobre la palma del joven.

Harry simplemente pudo sonreír. Hermione no lo miraba para no resultar obvios, pero aquella muestra de cariño le había llenado de felicidad. Estaba como en otro mundo y no sabía ni qué estaban hablando Ron y Ginny.

- Tierra llamando a Harry.-dijo Ron.

El ojiverde se sobresaltó.

- Perdón, no sé dónde tengo la cabeza. Además, no me di cuenta de que hablabas conmigo. ¿Qué decías?

- Estábamos diciendo que un día podíamos ir los cuatro juntos a Hogsmeade.-dijo Ron.

- ¿Los cuatro?. ¿Qué cuatro?

- Harry, los cuatro.-dijo Ron.-Tú, yo, Ginny y Hermione.

- Sí Harry, los cuatro, tú y yo con mi hermano y con Hermione… ¿a que te gusta el plan?.-le dijo sentándose en el asiento de al lado y mirándole con suspicacia.

Ginny tenía que jugar la única carta que tenía: su hermano. Harry dejaría de pensar en la sangresucia si de verdad era amigo de Ron.

- No sé si es buena idea…

- Sí que la es Harry, así ayudamos a Ron y a Hermione… son tus amigos¿no quieres ayudarles a que se lancen?.-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- … Sí, claro que sí.-dijo Harry.

- Bueno pues hablaré con Hermione para ir juntos a Hogsmeade el próximo fin de semana.

- Pero…

- Nada.-dijo Ron y luego éste alzando la voz llamó a Hermione.

- ¿Sí, Ron?

- Tengo que hablar contigo de una cosilla¿vienes luego a dar un paseo?.

- Hace un poco de frío, pero… bueno vale. Yo también quiero hablar contigo.

- Tranquila, yo no dejaré que pases frío…-la dijo sonriendo.

Harry en parte se sintió celoso y con ganas de espiar a sus amigos, pero confiaba en Hermione. Además, así podría hablar con Ginny.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry estaba dando vueltas en su cuarto. No había podido hablar con Ginny, porque ésta sólo le dio un beso y se fue antes de que la dijera que quería contar. Pero eso no le importó demasiado. Podía cortar con ella en otro momento, y además lo que tenía con Ginny no era nada serio, y además seguro que a ella no le dolía nada acabar con aquella relación.

Era cierto que había parecido que Ginny era en parte sensible y eso le había gustado, pero no podía equipararse a la sensibilidad de Hermione. Ginny no podía compararse con Hermione, y sus sentimientos hacia cada una de ellas tampoco.

Harry sabía que Ron no podía tardar demasiado, y quería saber qué había pasado entre Hermione y él. Se tumbó en la cama, sobre la colcha, para dejar de dar vueltas por la habitación.

Se estaba quedando dormido a pasar de los nervios cuando al final Ron llegó. Harry se incorporó rápidamente de la cama y vio a un Ron desolado.

- Ron¿qué te pasa?

- Qué no me pasa dirás…

Ron estaba algo pálido, alicaído. Harry pocas veces lo había visto así.

- Siéntate y cuéntame qué te pasa.-dijo Harry y Ron se sentó en la cama y Harry en la suya, en frente de su amigo.

- Pues es por Hermione…

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Hermione?.-preguntó alarmado el ojiverde incorporándose.

- Nada, tranquilo, relájate. No la pasa nada.

- Ah bueno.-dijo Harry volviéndose a sentar.

- Dije que estaba así por Hermione, porque ella es la causa de que esté así.-dijo Ron y tras una pausa añadió.- Ella no me quiere Harry.

- Claro que te quiere Ron, es tu amiga.

- Ese es el problema Harry, que solamente me quiere como una amiga… Harry yo la quiero de verdad, como algo más, estoy enamorado… tú lo sabes.

Harry estaba entre dos sentimientos contrapuestos. Por un lado le dolía ver a su amigo destrozado y con el corazón roto, pero por otro lado se sentía ilusionado y orgulloso de que Hermione le hubiera dicho la verdad sobre sus sentimientos. Ahora que Ron sabía que Hermione no quería algo más que una gran amistad con él, ahora Harry podría intentar conquistar a Hermione y que ella se olvidara por fin de ese chico.

- Lo, lo siento Ron… la verdad es que no sé qué decirte…

- No hace falta que digas nada… tú ya lo sabías seguro y no me lo querías decir.

- Ron, no digas eso…

- Tranquilo no te excuses, lo entiendo…

- Pero bueno¿qué te ha dicho Hermione¿qué ha pasado?

- Pues me fui con ella a dar un paseo para proponerle lo de salir un día los cuatro, en plan parejitas y…

_Flasback_

- Hace frío, pero es una linda noche¿verdad?.-dijo Ron sonriendo a Hermione. Quería parecer lo más romántico posible.

- Sí, una noche preciosa. ¿De qué querías hablar?

- Directa, como a mí me gusta.- la dijo Ron sonriendo, pero Hermione no sonreía. La notaba extraña, distante y diferente al modo en que habían estado hacía unos días…

- Ron en serio, ve al grano, por favor, que hace frío y no me apetece estar afuera. Además yo también quiero hablar contigo de un tema…

- Empieza tú si quieres… si lo mío es una tontería.

- Pues lo mío no lo es. Es importante.-Ron no supo si tomarse eso como algo bueno o algo malo.- Así que empieza tú y después sigo yo.

- Vale, pero ven sentémonos.- dijo Ron señalando el banco más cercano.

- Me parece bien.-dijo Hermione y se fueron a sentar.

- Bueno, lo que yo quería decirte, era… pues era… yo quería…

- Tú querías¿qué?

- Yo quería proponerte una idea que se me ocurrió… esto…

-¿Cuál idea Ron?-preguntó impaciente Hermione. se estaba cansando de que Ron no arrancara.

- Pues… quepodíamosiraHogsmeadetúyyoconHarryyGinnyelpróximofindesemana.

- ¿Qué has dicho? Vocaliza Ron, por favor.

- Que podíamos ir a Hosgmeade tú y yo con Harry y Ginny el próximo fin de semana.

- … No sé si es buena idea eso…

- Hablas igual que Harry. Siempre de acuerdo vosotros dos y pensando casi igual…-Hermione sonrió ante eso. Sabía que era verdad. La conexión con Harry era tan grande que solían siempre pensar igual o por lo menos entender la postura del otro; cosa que no ocurría con Ron.

- No te desvíes del tema Ron…

- Vale. Pero¿por qué no te parece buena la idea de ir los cuatro amigos?

- Porque no es una salida de amigos Ron, tú planeas una salida de parejitas o algo así.-con esto, Ron se puso tan colorado como su color de pelo por haber sido descubierto.-y eso, no me va. Lo siento Ron.

- Lo siento yo, pensé que era buena idea, quizás así te podías… no sé… decidir…

- ¿Decidir?... Ron es que… yo ya me he decidido…-dijo Hermione triste y cabizbaja sin atreverse a mirar al pelirrojo a los ojos. No quería lastimarlo.

- Por tu expresión intuyo que no son buenas noticias para mí…

- Yo… Ron lo siento mucho, pero no puedo engañarte ni engañarme a mí misma.

- No hace falta que me des explicaciones.-dijo Ron. La castaña no sabía bien si Ron estaba dolido o estaba enfadado.

- Ron no son explicaciones. En el corazón no manda nadie. Ojalá te pudiera corresponder, pero me temo que no es posible… yo…

- ¿Hay otro tipo, no es así?

- Sí, Ron, lo hay, no sé cómo pasó, pero me enamoré y…

- No sigas por favor.

- Lo siento. Ron yo sólo quiero que sepas que siempre vas a ser mi amigo, mi mejor amigo. Eres muy importante para mí, pero no puedo corresponderte de ese modo por eso… eres como un hermano para mí Ron… no te quiero perder.

- No me vas a perder Hermione. Pero voy a estar un poco más distante durante un tiempo, a ver si así lo que siento se calma un poco o algo…

Hermione abrazó fuertemente a Ron, con mucho cariño.

- Ron, no cambies nunca, por favor. Sé que encontrarás a la chica que te haga feliz de verdad, una chica para ti, una chica con la que no discutas siempre.-dijo Hermione durante el abrazo y Ron rió. La castaña era perfecta, era única, era especial… era mil cosas, pero no era para él.

- Gracias Hermione, de verdad gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque aunque no me ames, me regalas tu amistad, y eso es algo muy importante para mí.

- Oh Ron, no sé qué decir.

- No digas nada. Todo está bien.-Hermione asintió.-Vamos al castillo.

Ron por dentro estaba destrozado pero no iba a dejar que Hermione lo viera mal, eso la hubiera hecho daño y eso le hubiera matado.

_Fin flasback_

- Lo siento mucho Ron…

- No sientas nada Harry, tú no tienes la culpa… no tienes la culpa de esto.

Harry tragó saliva y se quedó en silencio. Se podía oír el viento resoplando fuera, pues la ventana estaba abierta. Para hacer algo, Harry se levantó a cerrarla.

En verdad sí se sentía un poco culpable, porque no podía estar seguro de que Hermione hubiera dejado a Ron aunque no hubiera pasado aquello tan bonito entre ellos esa tarde… ¿Hermione habría dicho a Ron la verdad sobre sus sentimientos?

Ron estaba callado y Harry también. El ojiverde miró hacia la luna, estaba llena y brillaba mucho. De repente se dio cuenta de que Ron quizás sabía algo que él mismo necesitaba saber.

- Ron…

- Dime Harry.

- Pues…-comenzó a decir el ojiverde mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba a su amigo.- ¿Hermione te dijo quién era el otro?

- No.-Harry se sintió algo decepcionado, quería saber a quién amaba Hermione.- Yo quiero saberlo, pero así que mejor así, porque hubiera odiado a ese tío de por vida y además, quién sabe, a lo mejor luego se hace su novio y le tenemos que aguantar…

- No sabes cuánto te entiendo.-dijo Harry sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Y tú por qué me entiendes?.-preguntó Ron confuso.

- Pues…-Harry tenía que pensar con rapidez.-pues a ver Ron, Hermione es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga.

- Ya, hasta ahí ya lo sé… pero¿por qué vas a odiar tú al chico del que está enamorado Hermione?-de repente Ron se puso blanco.-Harry¿no sentirás tú nada por ella, no?.-Harry lo miró asustado.

- No digas tonterías Ron, no desvaríes por favor.

- Lo siento Harry, sólo es una idea que se me ha ocurrido, perdón ya no sé ni lo que pienso.

- No pasa nada Ron, pero mira para que te quedes más tranquilo, el chico del que Hermione está enamorada ya de por sí me cae mal, porque la ha hecho llorar, la he visto llorar por él, y eso me cuesta perdonarlo.

- Ah, claro, es verdad… tiene sentido.

Harry sonrió para sí, Ron se había creído aquello. Sabía que estaba mal mentir a su mejor amigo, pero no podía hacer otra cosa… al menos por ahora.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione no podía dormir. Se sentía mal por Ron y en parte tenía miedo de que Harry le hubiera dicho algo de lo que había entre ellos.

La castaña no podía creer lo que había pasado. Pero sí, había sido verdad, totalmente real. Aunque había deseado decirle lo que sentía por él. Se lo había demostrado entregándose en cada beso con toda la intensidad que podía; pero ella quería decirle que le quería, que le amaba. Hermione no quería seguir callando aquello que tanto tiempo había guardado con tanto ahínco.

Miró el reloj. Eran las dos de la mañana y ella sin poderse dormir. Decidió que lo mejor era dejar de darle vueltas a todo y despejar su mente, así seguro que conseguía dormirse. Hermione sabía que lo que mejor la iba para dormir era la lectura y se levantó a buscar su libro favorito, "Historia de la Magia", pero no estaba en su escritorio.

- "Me lo debí dejar en la Sala Común antes de ir con Ron a dar una vuelta. Con los nervios se me debió olvidar."

Hermione no sabría si bajar o no hacerlo, pero al final se puso su bata rosa y bajó a la Sala Común.

Bajó las escaleras con cuidado, poco a poco para no hacer ruido. Hermione siempre tan cuidadosa como siempre.

La chimenea estaba encendida y ésta se podía oír la madera quemarse mientras iluminaba levemente la Sala Común. Si había fuego era porque alguien se había olvidado de apagar la chimenea o porque Hermione no estaba sola allí.

La castaña miró hacia la mesa. Ahí estaba el libro que estaba buscando. Sonrío. No solía olvidarse de ese tipo de cosas, pero las últimas horas habían sido de locos, cosas que no se esperaba, cosas maravillosas… pero también el saber que iba a destrozarle el corazón a su mejor amigo… habían sido unas horas de muchísima agitación y era completamente normal que se olvidara de algo tan banal como un libro.

Hermione se acercó a recoger el libro, pero en el corto camino con un pequeño caldero que algún alumno se habría dejado allí.

- ¡Qué susto me has dado!

Era Ginny. La estaba mirando por encima del sofá.

- Lo siento, me tropecé.

- Tú y tu torpeza…-Hermione resopló ante el comentario de la chica.

- Sí bueno, sólo venía a buscar un libro, y ya lo he encontrado.-dijo la castaña cogiendo su adorado libro por fin.- así que me subiré ya.

- Antes de que te vayas, me gustaría saber qué tal te fue con mi hermano…

Hermione tragó saliva, no sabía qué decirla y no sabía si quería decirla algo, pero ya no consideraba a Ginny su amiga.

- Pues… no muy bien.

- Sé que no le quieres más allá de la amistad… pero para un chico que se interesa por ti y que te ama… yo no dejaría escapar la oportunidad.

- Gracias por darme tu opinión, pero no me interesa. Además tú no sabes quién se interesa por mí y quién no lo hace, así que mejor no opines sin saber.

- Tú sólo te relacionas con Ron y con Harry… y Harry es mío…-dijo la pelirroja muy seria y mirando a Hermione de manera desafiante.

- No tengo nada que decirte más que, que me alegro de lo segura que estás de tus palabras… aunque eso no indique que lleves razón… un día puede que te lleves una gran sorpresa.

Ginny la miró rabiosa. No sabía qué decir. De las palabras de Hermione podía interpretar muchas cosas.

- Tú y todos también puede que os llevéis una sorpresa enorme.-dijo la pelirroja y se dirigió a las escaleras, pero antes de subirlas no pudo evitar añadir.-y tú, Hermioncita… no olvides nunca que Harry es mío. No creas que no sé cómo lo miras… pero no sueñes, él no es para ti.-y dicho esto Ginny desapareció por las escaleras.

Hermione no quería sentirse mal por el comentario de Ginny, pero no podía evitarlo, era su mayor miedo: no ser lo suficiente para Harry.

Pero de repente volvió a recordar los labios del ojiverde besándola con una delicada y dulce pasión, sus brazos cogiéndola fuertemente… recordó cuando Harry la había dicho que la amaba… recordó y no temió más, sólo sonrío ampliamente.

Harry se dirigió al sillón a sentarse mientras abrazaba su libro, abrazándolo tan fuerte que parecía que imaginaba que era Harry.

No podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, no podía ocultar su felicidad. Sabía que ese amor iba a hacer daño a algunas personas, pero en ese momento quería ser egoísta y solamente pensar en Harry y en ella.

La única espina que tenía clavada aún era el no haber podido decirle a Harry lo que sentía. Más que nada en el mundo, quería expresarle con palabras lo que su corazón se moría por decir…. Pero no había podido.

Hermione fue a dejar el libro sobre la mesita que había al lado del sillón y vio que alguien se había olvidado pergamino y pluma.

La joven sonrió. Ya sabía cómo expresarle a Harry sus sentimientos y que nada la interrumpiera al hacerlo; y bajo la atenta mirada de la luna llena que seguía brillando y se veían por la ventana, Hermione comenzó a escribir una carta abriendo de par en par las puertas de su corazón.

* * *

Lo primero: Mil perdones:$ moni se esconde para no recibir los hechizos xD

Pero bueno he vuelto, y prometo actualizar de más seguido que ahora tengo tiempo y un lindo verano sin mucho que hacer xD

Gracias a todos los que aún sigan esta historia, enel próximo capítlo volveré a responder los reviews

Un besazo

Y espero que este capítulo haya sido de vuestro agrado

Atte: Monik


	6. Quiero decir públicamente que

**No hago esto para lucirme, sólo por diversión. Todos los personajes son propiedad de J K Rowling**

**-"……" PENSAMIENTOS**

**-…… CONVERSACIONES**

**CAPÍTULO 6: QUIERO DECIR PÚBLICAMENTE QUE…**

El ojiverde se despertó temprano. Bueno en verdad no había podido dormir demasiado. Se encontraba bastante feliz, aunque se sentía dolido por su amigo. Sabía que lo que Ron sentía por Hermione era sincero y de verdad, pero estaba seguro que lo que el pelirrojo sentía por Hermione no podía compararse a sus sentimientos por ella.

Había tardado en darse cuenta, pero no podía vivir sin Hermione, pero no por las razones que siempre pensó… pensaba que no podía vivir sin Hermione porque ella era la persona que más lo conocía, la persona que mejor lo comprendía, la persona que siempre estaba ahí, la persona que siempre creyó en él, la persona para la que era sólo Harry… porque ella era su mejor amiga.

No.

No era por eso.

Ahora sabía que no podía vivir sin Hermione porque ella era la persona que más lo conocía, la persona que mejor lo comprendía, la persona que siempre estaba ahí, la persona que siempre creyó en él, la persona para la que era sólo Harry… porque ella era el amor de su vida.

Ahora lo sabía sin dudarlo un momento. Hermione era la mujer de su vida. Nunca había sentido nada así por nadie. Cierto que se había sentido atraído… muy atraído por Ginny. Cierto que su belleza lo había cautivado, cierto que ella lo ayudaba a evadirse, a sentir que era otra persona… cierto. Pero sólo fue eso, una atracción que un chico de dieciséis años siente por una chica linda, pero fue eso y nada más. Ahora se daba cuenta de que nunca la dijo un te quiero, de que nunca tampoco lo recibió de su boca… Con Ginny todo eran besos, abrazos; placenteros pero carentes de sentimiento. Él no sabía exactamente lo que era el amor. Estaba acostumbrado a que los demás lo quisieran, ni a querer a los demás. Las muestras de afecto no eran muy usuales en él… pero ahora sabía que amaba a Hermione, lo sabía… y también sabía que nunca fue así con la pelirroja.

Lo que Hermione le hacía sentir no se podía comparar con lo que le hacía sentir la pelirroja. No se podía comparar. Eran cosas totalmente distintas y sin duda Hermione estaba a un nivel al que nadie había llegado ni podría llegar nunca. Hermione era única para Harry.

El ojiverde se levantó de su cama, se puso sus gafas y observó la cama de Ron. El pelirrojo dormía plácidamente con algún ronquido que rompía la tranquilidad y el silencio del cuarto.

Harry cogió su reloj de pulsera que estaba en la mesilla de noche y miró la hora. Eran las cinco de la mañana. Demasiado pronto para él. Aunque sabía que ya no se podría volver a dormir. Hacía mucho tiempo que no podía dormir como quería. No sólo rondaba por su cabeza cierta castaña con bonitos rizos, ojalá fuera así; pero no, Voldemort nunca se iba de sus pensamientos. Harry sabía que lo inevitable estaba cerca, quizás demasiado, y eso le inquietaba. No habían descubierto mucho acerca de los Horrocruxes, la Orden no colaboraba mucho con Harry y preferían no hablarles sobre los ataques continuados de los mortífagos… El ojiverde nunca entendió porque todo el mundo, incluido el propio Dumbledore años atrás, quería protegerle de información, quería mantenerle alejado de algo que, de algún modo, todos intuían que él tendría que acabar.

Harry se acercó a la ventana. Se notaba que afuera hacía frío. Aún era otoño, pero el frío parecía del mismísimo Enero.

Harry decidió bajar a la Sala Común. En su habitación no sabía muy bien que hacer y abajo, aunque fuera, podría leer y de ese modo poder despejar su mente un poco.

Al salir de su cuarto el ojiverde pudo notar en su propio cuerpo el frío que hacía, pese al haber cogido su bata de Gryffindor. Por ello se apresuro a bajar a la Sala Común y que el fuego de la chimenea lo pudiera calentar.

Cuando el pelinegro bajó todas las escaleras y echó un vistazo a la Sala Común se llevó una grata sorpresa al comprobar que no estaba solo.

Harry sonrío mientras se acercaba al sillón. Allí estaba plácidamente dormida Hermione. Era un ángel o al menos eso fue lo que le pareció al ojiverde. Para él, Hermione era perfecta.

Se acercó hacia el sofá con total sutileza y cuidado. No quería hacer ningún ruido que perturbara el sueño de Hermione, no quería despertarla; bueno en verdad sí que le gustaría despertarla y aprovechando la intimidad que les brindaba la Sala Común a esas horas tan tempranas, comerla a besos y recordarla lo mucho que la quería. Pero sabía que la debía dejar dormir. Ella también estaba nerviosa y también pensaba mucho en Voldemort, él lo sabía, porque también la conocía muy bien. Además, el no encontrar mucha información sobre una cosa, no era algo que tranquilizara a Hermione. Las clases a sus compañeros parecían ir bien, pero ambos sabían que no era suficiente.

Cuando Harry estuvo al lado de Hermione, se arrodilló y la observó con una sonrisa de infinita ternura en su cara. La castaña estaba acurrucada a un cojín, abrazándolo fuertemente; mientras su pecho se movía lentamente al compás de su respiración. Estaba profundamente dormida.

Gracioso bucles la caían sobre la cara y alguno quedaba sobre sus ojos, reposando en sus pestañas.

En sueños, la castaña estaba sonriendo; y Harry pensó que no podía haber nada más tierno que aquella escena que tenía ante sus ojos.

Sin poder evitarlo se la imaginó durmiendo tranquilamente con él, entre sus brazos, sintiendo su cálida respiración sobre su piel, sintiendo el latido de corazón contra su cuerpo, sintiendo sus pequeñas y suaves manos sobre su pecho, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Hermione. Deseó en ese momento por sobre todas las cosas ser aquel cojín, incluso sintió celos.

Sentís celos de un cojín. Rió suavemente cuando se dio cuenta de la tontería en que estaba pensando.

Sin saber realmente que lo impulsó, Harry sacó su varita del bolsillo de la bata y conjuró una manta. Fue a cubrir a Hermione con ella y comprobó que aún llevaba el uniforme del colegio. La falda estaba peligrosamente algo subida dejando a la vista la mitad de sus muslos…

Ciertamente Hermione era muy hermosa. Muy bella, por fuera y sobretodo por dentro… y ser tan bella por dentro era lo que había hechizado completamente a Harry. El ojiverde veía a Hermione como una diosa. Su diosa. Una que no quería que nadie le arrebatara nunca.

Con delicadeza y con sólo Hermione en sus pensamientos, el pelinegro arropó a la chica con la manta. Probablemente la castaña había cogido frío por haber dormido en la Sala Común sin arroparse, y con el frío que hacía.

-"¿Qué libro habrá sido tan interesante para ti, que te retuvo en aquí en vez de subir a tu habitación a leer?".- pensó Harry mirando a Hermione con una sonrisa.

Harry estaba totalmente seguro de que Hermione se había quedado allí por su gran amor por la lectura. El ojiverde admiraba mucho de Hermione su aprecio por el saber y el conocimiento, pero nunca se lo había dicho. Estaba muy orgulloso de ella… y esperaba habérselo sabido demostrar.

Harry buscó con la mirada cerca del sofá algún muy grueso libro que hubiera sumergido a Hermione por horas entre sus antiguas y amarillentas páginas. Había uno en la mesa, cerca del sofá.

El joven, picado por la curiosidad, se acercó a cogerlo para ver qué había leído Hermione, pero su atención fue captada por unos pergaminos escritos… Sabía que eran de Hermione, esa letra era inconfundible.

Seguramente se trataba de algún ejercicio o alguna anotación típica de Hermione, pero aun así quería leerlo.

Se acercó sigiloso hacia la mesa para coger los pergaminos, porque sabía que si Hermione lo pillaba husmeando entre sus cosas, no le iba a gustar nada.

Harry los cogió algo nervioso y mirando de reojo a Hermione. Ella seguía dormida plácidamente.

Entonces empezó a leer… _Querido amor…_

Supo que no había vuelta atrás, ya había empezado a leer aquella especie de carta y Harry sabía que aquel encabezamiento había hecho que a partir de ese momento le fuera totalmente imposible soltar los pergaminos. Sabía que no podría acabar hasta acabar con la última palabra escrita con aquella maravillosa caligrafía.

Harry cogió aire y empezó a devorar palabra por palabra sin casi parpadear…

_Querido amor…_

_Empiezo esta carta porque he intentado decirte lo que siento en varias ocasiones, pero por una u otra razón no he podido_

_No he podido hacerlo y me muero por contarte, por explicarte… por describirte lo que en mi corazón, un corazón que desde hace mucho tiempo es tuyo. Lo he guardad en silencio, he actuado ante ti con un papel muy bien aprendido, pero que en cada acto me rasgaba el alma._

_Sé que como buena Gryffindor tendría que haber sido valiente y confesarte hace tiempo mis sentimientos, pero tenía mucho miedo de perderte, de que te alejaras de mí; con mi silencio al menos sabía que te tenía… aunque me matara el dolor, los celos y la soledad. Sí, soledad, porque aunque estuviera contigo, aunque estuviera a tu lado o rodeada de mucha gente, algo muy importante me faltaba… me faltaba tu amor._

_¡Cuántas veces soñé con que te fijaras en mí, con que me miraras como una mujer, una mujer que palpita por ti! Pero no lo hacías, tú reparabas en chicas más bonitas que yo, en chicas más normales, más populares… en chicas con las que yo ni tan siquiera me puedo comparar._

_Tantas noches he llorado en silencio, en silencio con una única confidente: mi almohada. Ella sí que sabe cuánto he sufrido por ti… pero aún así no me quiero librar de este amor, porque aunque duela, aunque sea un amor no correspondido… el amor siempre te hace sentir vivo, aunque sea porque te quieras morir._

_Me gustaba verte sonreír. Me bastaba con verte sonreír. Cuando se ama de verdad lo que importa es la felicidad de quién se ama; aunque ésta te consuma poco a poco por saber que es otra quién te la brinda. _

_Pero ahora todo ha cambiado. Dices que me quieres, me subes a una nube y allí me regalas mil besos. Siento mariposas revoloteando dentro de mí cuando te acercas sonriendo y con palabras de amor. No sé que habrá cambiado… no sé cuánto durará, pero quiero decirte que te amo… que te amo como nunca he amado a nadie. Sin ti no sería quién soy. Gracias por darme la vida en cada beso que me das._

_Si me faltaras tú no sé que haría… viviría por vivir, pero sin la fuerza que me das; una fuerza que quiero aprovechar al segundo por si mañana me despierto de un bello sueño._

_Te quiere,_

_Hermione._

Harry sujetaba los pergaminos mientras lloraba, no podía evitarlo. No sabía exactamente en qué momento se había borrado la sonrisa de su rostro ni cuando las lágrimas hicieron su aparición. Sólo sabía que aquellas palabras habían sido como cuchillos que se clavaban lenta y dolorosamente en su corazón.

Tiró los pergaminos al suelo con rabia y sin preocuparse de que Hermione se despertara o de que después se diera cuenta de que su escritura no estaba en su lugar.

En ese momento todo le daba igual a Harry, sólo quería llorar, desahogarse… y sólo tenía en mente una cosa.

* * *

Hermione se despertó y se estiró. La luz la cegó levemente, y sus ojos por instinto se cerraron, pero se obligó así misma a entreabrirlos. Esperaba encontrarse en su amplia cama de su acogedora habitación, pero se sorprendió de que no fuera así. Su mente se tomó un par de segundos para recordar porqué estaba en la Sala Común.

Al recordarlo sonrió y dirigió su mirada hacia donde pensaba que se encontrarían los pergaminos donde había abierto su corazón de par en par a Harry.

Pero no estaban allí y eso la desconcertó mucho al mismo tiempo que la alarmó.

Hermione se incorporó rápidamente y se levantó del sofá, tirando una manta al suelo, una manta que no sabía de donde había salido, pero no era momento de pensar en banalidades, quería saber dónde estaban las palabras que con tanto amor y verdad había escrito para el ojiverde.

No le llevó mucho tiempo verdaderamente porque en cuánto dio un vistazo por la Sala Común, enseguida vio unos pergaminos tirados en el suelo.

Los recogió y corroboró que eran los suyos.

- "Probablemente una corriente los tiró".- se dijo a sí misma la castaña mientras subía las escaleras con los pergaminos en la mano autoconvenciéndose, porque sabía bien que en la Sala Común no había ninguna ventana abierta, pero era mejor engañarse a sí misma que pensar que alguien había podido leer sus sentimientos plasmados a papel.

¿Y si los había visto Ron¿O Ginny?...

No quería ni pensarlo.

* * *

Hermione iba a toda prisa por los pasillos en dirección al Gran Comedor. Se le había hecho tarde y si no se daba prisa, no podría desayunar antes de las clases.

No es que hubiera tardado mucho en la ducha o en vestirse, Hermione no era de esas chicas que se preparaban durante horas solamente para ir a clase. Eso no la distraía, pero cierto ojiverde sí, y pensar en él hacía que el reloj corriera a toda prisa sin que la castaña se diera ni tan siquiera cuenta.

Sin quererlo, Hermione había dejado a su mente fantasear con cuál sería la reacción de Harry al leer lo que ella había escrito exclusivamente para él. Imaginaba cómo la besaría lleno de felicidad por saber que ella lo amaba igual que él a ella.

Porque sí, él la amaba, Hermione lo sabía. Sus hipnotizantes ojos verdes se lo habían gritado y de la boca del propio pelinegro habían salido varios _te amo_.

Hermione, por otro lado, tampoco podía dejar de pensar en las grandes diferencias existentes entre ella y Ginny… entre ella y Cho… La joven Gryffindor sabía que ella no era tan linda o tan popular como ellas, como las chicas que a Harry le habían gustado; pero sabía que conocía al ojiverde a la perfección, sabía que podía leer su alma a través de sus ojos. Unos ojos que la habían confesado que él la amaba, y Hermione no podía ser más feliz.

Ahora para hacerlo todo más perfecto, la ojimiel quería que Harry supiera también cuáles eran sus sentimientos. No había podido decírselo aún y ansiaba de sobremanera el momento en el que Harry leyera las palabras que le había escrito con su corazón, palabras que desvelaban el gran amor que le quería dar Hermione.

Todo era muy bonito, especial, único, envolvente… tan envolvente que había entretenido a Hermione más de la cuenta, y ahora corría por los pasillos para poder desayunar algo antes de tener que entrar en clase.

Cuando por fin entró al Gran Comedor, la castaña tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, el pelo alborotado más de lo normal y la respiración agitada; todo fruto de la carrera que se había pegado.

Pero al final Hermione lo había conseguido, podría desayunar, aunque fuese rápido.

La ojimiel vio a Harry en la mesa. Lo notó como ido, sin expresión alguna en su rostro, y eso la preocupó bastante.

- "Probablemente esté pensando en los Horrocruxes".-prensó Hermione mientras se dirigía a su mesa.

Saludó a todos en general y se sentó justo enfrente de Harry. El ojiverde tenía la cabeza baja, pero al notar la presencia de Hermione, elevó su mirada hacia ella.

Hermione le dedicó la sonrisa más dulce y tierna que jamás nadie le había dado. Aquello destrozó aún más a Harry. Quiso acercarse a ella y besarla con todo el amor que podía darle. Pero no podía. Sabía que la quería con todo su corazón, que ella era la mujer de su vida. Hermione lo era todo para él, sin ella nada tenía sentido, pero no podía seguir con aquella farsa, ya no.

Harry miró a la castaña con una frialdad total… una frialdad totalmente fingida, pero una frialdad que borró de un plumazo la sonrisa de Hermione.

Ella lo miró interrogante. No entendía porqué Harry la miraba así. Ella esperaba una de sus cálidas sonrisas, una de sus penetrantes miradas… sabía que estaban en público, sabía que allí a su lado estaban Ron y Ginny y que no era apropiado poder levantar sospechas; pero aquella mirada fría de Harry, era como si jugueteara con el odio.

Entonces Harry se levantó de su silla. Hermione suspiró. Pensó que iba a ir con ella y que le iba a decir cualquier palabra bonita que la desharía, pensó que el ojiverde se acercaría y la diría que la quería y que esa mirada era sólo un papel… pero la castaña estaba equivocada.

Muy equivocada.

El ojiverde se dirigió hacia Ginny, la cogió la mano suavemente y la indicó que se levantara también.

Hermione miraba la escena con inquietud… no entendía nada. En parte aquello le dolía, no sabía bien porqué pero no tenía una buena sensación sobre lo que iba a venir. Ella no creía en ese tipo de cosas, pero lo que sintió en ese momento no la dio un buen augurio.

De pronto se acordó de lo que le había dicho Harry. El ojiverde le había dicho que iba a dejar a Ginny, que la dejaría por ella; pero no podía ser en ese momento, Harry no sería capaz de dejar a Ginny en medio del Gran Comedor, no era lo correcto.

Harry de repente pidió atención a sus compañeros de Gryffindor y Hermione empezó a temer que sus sospechas podían ser verdad. ¿Harry sería capaz de cortar su relación con Ginny de ese modo? Ginny no era ya la devoción de Hermione, pero aquello la podría hacer daño, y la castaña tampoco quería eso.

La ojimiel buscaba la mirada de Harry para interrogarle, para saber qué era lo que pretendía hacer, pero fue en vano, porque el azabache no la miraba. Seguía con su semblante frío esperando a que la mesa de los leones quedara en silencio.

- Compañeros, sé que os estaréis preguntando qué sucede… pues bueno, aunque sé que esto no es muy apropiado, es algo que quiero hacer…

Hermione contemplaba la escena sin saber qué hacer. Una parte de ella quería levantarse y parar lo que fuera que quisiera hacer Harry, pero no podía.

Todos los leones tenían su miraba clavaba en el ojiverde con expectación. Pero sus ojos no eran los únicos que observaban la escena con inquietud. La mirada felina fría de Draco, desde la lejanía de la mesa de los Slytherin, no quitaba ojo de la escena… la verdad era que le angustiaba que la pelirroja aún sintiera algo por Harry. Malfoy nunca lo admitiría, pero sabía que lo sentía por Ginny le indicaba a voces que se estaba enamorando de ella de verdad. Él nunca pensó que pudiera amar de verdad a alguien… aunque tampoco había pensado nunca que fuera a tener compasión de Dumbledore cuando le iba a matar…

- Esto se me hace un poco difícil, y aunque me da vergüenza, como he dicho es algo que quiero hacer. Os quiero decir públicamente que estoy muy enamorado.-Harry miró sin poder evitarlo a Hermione, cuyo corazón casi se paró. No podía creer que Harry fuera a hacer público su amor. Todo estaba sucediendo muy deprisa, pero a la vez Hermione sentía que lo veía todo a cámara lenta.-Sí, compañeros, estoy muy enamorado de esta señorita.-dijo Harry volviendo la vista a Ginny que lo miraba totalmente sorprendida.

La pelirroja había creído que todo el plan se iría al traste por culpa de Hermione, ella pensó que nada pararía que Harry y Hermione se decidieran a quererse… pero parecía que estaba equivocada. Se reojo miró a Draco y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa triunfante para después desviar levemente su mirada a Hermione que estaba pálida.

- Ginny.-dijo Harry y la pelirroja fijó completamente su mirada en el ojiverde.-sé que he estado algo perdido últimamente, y que he cometido errores… pero espero que sigas queriendo ser mi novia, oficialmente.

Hermione se quedó de piedra. Sentía que aquello no podía ser real. Tenía que ser un horrible sueño del que quería despertar rápidamente. Aquello no podía ser verdad. Las palabras del ojiverde resonaban en su cabeza y rompían su corazón mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que seguís la historia. Siento mucho no ser constante con las actualizaciones :( pero no he tenido casi tiempo, y además he necesitado un tiempo para reponerme de cierto último libro... pero bueno yo siempre seré H7H jeje

Gracias en especial a **Miki Potter** (gracias por seguir leyéndome jeje, que saques tiempo tuyo para leer mi fic en vez de ver cualquier partido de baloncesto... me llena de alegría jeje. Un besazo peke), **bubby-izy** (lo siento, yo no soy esa Monik jeje, pero gracias por el review, un beso), **anblynx** (me alegro mucho de que te guste mi fic, de verdad. Y prometo que en cuanto tenga tiempo leeré vuestra historia. Un besito!), **Crazy.Luna77** (ale ya actualicé jeje, sorry por tardar tanto :$ Hasta pronto), **Rochelle Kuchiki** (me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado mi fic, gracias por leerlo, un besito), **HHrldg.Black** (ya se ha descubierto la carta... espero que haya sido de tu agrado jeje... aunque espero que no odies a Harry por su reacción al leerla... jeje espero tu review, un besito, hasta pronto), **anette** (gracias por leer mi fic, un besito, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, hasta pronto!), **c-len** (gracias por seguir el fic, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, aunque sea algo triste jup hasta pronto), **hadita1991** (perdón por tardar tanto!!!! sorry! de verdad, muchas gracias por tus reviews! hasta pronto, espeor que te haya gustado el capítulo), **Wolfgang** (Hola! mi pareja favorita siempre será H7H... me da igual el séptimo libro ¬¬ jejeje. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Un besito. Hasta pronto), **deli** (muchas gracias por review, me alegra mucho que te guste tanto el fic, un besito, hasta pronto), **romycrazy **(mil gracias por el review. Hasta pronto), **Magic.Twins07** (gracias por tu review, siento que no te guste que Ginny esté con Draco... aunque bueno el final de ellos dos no está claro... bueno sí que sé que pasará con Ginny, pero no Draco, así que a lo mejor te llevas una sorpresa. Hasta pronto) y **Verit0 G.kl** (gracias por el review, hasta pronto).

Promero actualizar más seguido, de verdad.

Hasta pronto!

(K)

Dejar un review gracias

PD: Mucha suerte a **Fernando Alonso** este fin de semana! Animo campeón! Puxe Asturies!


	7. Ron, por favor, cuida de Hermione

_No hago esto para lucirme, sólo por diversión. Todos los personajes son propiedad de J K Rowling_

-"……" PENSAMIENTOS

-…… CONVERSACIONES

**CAPÍTULO 7: ****RON, POR FAVOR, CUIDA DE HERMIONE**

Desde aquella mañana en la que el desayuno se le atragantó a Hermione, habían pasado ya varias semanas y se acercaba Halloween.

La castaña llevaba destrozada desde entonces. Se sentía vacía y engañada… engañada por su mejor amigo, engañada por Harry, engañada por la persona que más amaba.

Además Harry no la había dado ninguna explicación. Nada. Eso fue lo que obtuvo del ojiverde, no se intentó excusar ni tan siquiera.

Nada.

Y la nada mataba a Hermione por dentro.

Aún así, la ojimiel se hacía la fuerte, no quería parece débil delante de Harry… y mucho menos delante de Ginny.

Ginny.

La pelirroja la había mirado triunfante aquella fatídica mañana, justo antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Harry para aprisionar sus labios con esa venenosa boca.

Y esa mirada no la había dejado de tener. Ni un solo día había dejado de regalar a Hermione su arpía mirada. La castaña tenía la sensación de que Ginny sabía lo que había pasado entre ella y Harry… y también que sabía que tenía el corazón destrozado por su culpa… y Hermione hasta pensaba que Ginny disfrutaba viéndola sufrir.

La ojimiel nunca pensó que acabaría tan mal con la pelirroja. Habían sido amigas, muy amigas… habían confiado la una en la otra, se habían ayudado, se habían apoyado… y ahora no la conocía, ya no la conocía. Un día por ella hasta había hecho de tripas corazón para ayudarla con Harry, y ahora por ella volvía a sufrir su corazón.

Era cierto que podía decirse que el comportamiento de Ginny, desde el año anterior, podía anunciar lo que estaba sucediendo ahora. Pero, a pesar de todo, Hermione no tenía ni idea de porque la pelirroja la trataba tan mal… no se trataba solamente de los celos que pudiera tener o siempre había tenido… no se trataba sólo de eso.

Hermione ya no notaba bondad en Ginny… ni amor o encandilamiento hacia Harry por su parte. Y eso asustaba un poco a Hermione… aunque no podía estar totalmente segura de sus ideas porque quizás el dolor del corazón roto la nublaba la mente…

Por si no era suficiente con esto, aparte de todo, Ginny iba con Harry a las clases, a los entrenamientos. Hermione ya no tenía _esos_ momentos para no pensar en la pelirroja. No, ya no los tenía; y para colmo lo que tenía eran más momentos de ver a Ginny con Harry… más momentos de ver a Ginny enroscada a Harry…

Pero aún así, había ocasiones en las que Hermione podría jurar notar al ojiverde triste, pero la castaña sacaba esas ideas de su cabeza, porque sería otra de las muchas veces en las que su corazón dolorido le jugaba malas pasadas a sus pensamientos.

Aunque por suerte, Hermione no estaba sola. No tenía a Harry ni la defensa de éste ante Ginny… ni su corazón, pero sí tenía a Ron y también tenía a Luna.

Ron había notado que la ojimiel estaba mal. Nunca la preguntó el porqué, pero no se separó de su lado. La apoyó. La intentó hacer sonreír siempre que podía. La acompañó todo el tiempo. Hermione se sentía orgullosa de Ron. Lo notaba mucho más maduro que años atrás y sobretodo mucho más sensible. A pesar de que ella lo había desilusionado, Ron no la había dejado cuando la había visto mal, sin hacer preguntas… cosa que Hermione agradecía inmensamente, aunque sabía que Ron intuía que todo su mal estado tenía que ver con Harry y con Ginny, por eso muchas veces Ron la invitaba a pasear para apartarla de la pareja.

La verdad es que Hermione tenía miedo de que Ron pudiera descubrir sus sentimientos por Harry y lo que el ojiverde la había hecho, pero en aquellos momentos aquello _no_ era tan importante… a pesar de todo lo que podía suponer.

* * *

Harry estaba solo en la Sala Común, una cosa que en las últimas semanas no había podido lograr.

No se arrepentía de su decisión. Sabía que era lo correcto. Sabía que era lo mejor. Lo sabía… o ansiaba que fuera así… Temía haberse equivocado, ser un cobarde. Quizás podía haber intentado hablar con Hermione, pero el ojiverde tenía mucho miedo de que ella le dijera lo que él mismo había leído de su puño y letra… todas aquellas palabras aún le taladraban su corazón… El ojiverde sabía que no habría soportado oír todo aquello de la boca de Hermione… no habría soportado que aquellos labios tan dulces, que al cielo lo habían llevado, le dijeran _todo aquello_.

Pero aún sabiendo que era lo correcto, aún sabiendo que era lo mejor para él, lo mejor para Hermione… aún así, dolía. Harry también sabía que no era justo para Ginny… eso también lo sabía. Aunque estaba seguro de que con el tiempo sus sentimientos serían reales. El roce encendería la llama… aunque a veces dudaba si sería capaz de encender una llama que nunca ardió; pero prefería no pensar en que no le fuera posible enamorarse de Ginny. El ojiverde ansiaba poder enamorarse de Ginny, poder corresponderle y poder, ante todo, superar a Hermione.

Le dolía fingir. Era cierto. Pero sobretodo le dolía ver a Hermione… le dolía verla mal, aunque no entendía por qué ella estaba mal… la ojimiel debería de poder estar bien, todo lo que él había hecho lo había hecho por el bien de Hermione, para que pudiera ser feliz, para no interferir su camino, para dejar que fuera feliz, _aunque no fuera con él_.

De repente la protagonista de sus pensamientos, y la poseedora de su corazón, atravesó el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Allí estaba ella.

Hermione.

Con su pelo enmarañado recogido en un gracioso moño sujeto con dos plumas y con un par de gruesos libros entre sus delgados, pero fuertes, brazos. Seguramente venía de la biblioteca.

Harry la miró intensamente a Hermione con sus ojos verdes y la castaña sintiendo una mirada fija sobre ella elevó la suya buscando a alguien dentro de la Sala Común, pues había entrado inmersa en sus pensamientos y no había reparado en quién había en el lugar.

Marrón se encontró con verde.

Hermione se quedó parada. No se esperaba encontrarse allí a Harry y mucho menos solo, sin Ginny.

Estaban los dos solos. Había mucho que eso no ocurría.

El silencio llenaba la Sala Común creando un ambiente cortante, frío, incómodo.

- Hola.-dijo Harry temeroso con un hilo de voz, pero rompiendo el hielo por fin.

Hermione lo miró interrogante. No había hablado con Harry a solas desde hacía mucho tiempo. En realidad, tampoco habían hablado demasiado en compañía de otros… la ojimiel lo trataba con cordialidad en asuntos referentes al colegio y a los entrenamientos.

La castaña dudó, pero finalmente respondió al saludo.

- Hola.

El silencio volvió a invadir la totalidad de la Sala Común.

Harry no sabía qué decir… ¿cómo empezar una conversación con ella? Hermione no sabía qué decir¿Harry esperaba que ella se pusiera a hablar con él como si nada¿Harry esperaba eso cuando una noche se durmió creyendo que él la amaba y la mañana la despertó del sueño enterándose que a quién amaba Harry era a Ginny?. La castaña sólo esperaba que Harry no la conociera tan poco.

Harry tenía ganas de saber una cosa que no entendía… pero temía que la respuesta terminara haciéndole daño. Y aparte, no sabía cómo hablar con ella. Él la había dicho que la amaba, la había abierto su corazón… la había besado. Había probado el fruto prohibido. Harry la había tenido entre sus brazos… habían sido los mejores momentos de toda su vida… y ahora todo eso se acabó… todo había sido una mentira, se había estado engañando a sí mismo… pero no podía seguir haciéndolo. La cruda realidad le había golpeado en la cara de repente… y había tenido que rendirse ante la verdad.

Y ahora ella estaba allí. Delante de él y aparentemente nerviosa.

Y de repente, la ojimiel habló.

- Bueno, yo me iba a mi habitación… buenas tardes, Harry.

- ¡No! Espera.-dijo Harry en un acto reflejo. Se había levantado del sillón y se había acercado a ella, pero quedándose a una distancia prudencial.

Hermione lo miró interrogante. No entendía por qué él la seguía haciendo daño. ¿Qué quería Harry ahora¿Qué más quería de ella? Ahora, después de unas semanas¿la iba a decir que jugó con ella, que la mintió, que la usó… y que amaba de verdad a Ginny?...

Aún con dudas, la castaña no siguió su camino y quedó expectante ante Harry, expuesta.

- ¿Qué quieres?.-preguntó la castaña con un tono que pretendía que hubiese sido frío y cortante, pero que resultó ser cálido y asustado.

- Yo quería hacerte una pregunta…

- "¿Él me quiere preguntar? Él es el que me tendría que explicar muchas cosas, él es el que tendría que contestar mis preguntas, no yo las suyas".-pensó Hermione irritada.-Pues pregunta rápido. Tengo prisa.-dijo la castaña con un tono que esta vez sí sonó cortante, muy cortante.

- …-Harry la miraba con miedo. Tenía miedo de su respuesta. De escuchar de la boca de Hermione lo que tanto le dolía.- Bueno…es que desde hace unas semanas…

- Si me vas a decir que estás con Ginny, es tarde, ya lo sé.

Harry tragó saliva. No entendía porque ella le respondía así… que él estuviera con Giny tenía que suponer un alivio para la castaña, pero entonces¿por qué se lo parecía echar en cara?

- No iba a decirte eso… te dije que era una pregunta.

- ¡Ah! Entonces quieres saber por qué no te he dado mi bendición o me quieres pedir consejo para hacer un regalo a Ginny o quizás…

- ¡Para!.-dijo Harry para frenar al fantasma de la ironía que parecía haberse apoderado de Hermione.

Hermione se calló. No se esperaba que Harry la callara de aquel modo.

No se trata de nada de eso.-dijo Harry acercándose a ella lentamente.-y pasaré por alto tu total ironía al hablarme, lo enfadada que estás conmigo… y esa rabia hacia Ginny…-Hermione lo con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se le fueran a salir de las cuencas; estaba tan sorprendida que no podía articular palabra. Aquello era subreal.

Harry, por su parte, al ver que Hermione no decía absolutamente nada, decidió preguntar por fin.

- Desde hace unas semanas te noto muy triste y apagada… y… y…

- ¿Qué?

- Sola.

Aquello fue como un jarro de agua fría cayendo gota a gota rápidamente por encima de la ojimiel. Hermione pensó en ese mismo instante que Harry ya no la podría hacer más daño nunca.

- ¿Perdón?

- Sí, que estás sola…que no estás con nadie, no te veo con ningún chico, y deberías estar feliz y disfrutar de tu amor.

La castaña lo miró con furia. Con una rabia total, quería golpearlo pese a saber que poco daño podría hacer ella a Harry. La maldad se pegaba y estaba claro que Ginny había trasmitido parte de la suya a Harry… El ojiverde estaba burlando de ella, en su propia cara. Se estaba riendo de sus sentimientos, no sólo le rompía el corazón sino que también quería destrozarlo por completo y rasgar su alma en jirones.

- Eres…eres de lo peor que he conocido Harry. Jamás pensé que tú me pudieras hacer tanto daño… pero está claro que me equivocaba… ¡y lo peor es que no te puedo odiar¡ODIO NO PODER ODIARTE!.-Hermione hablaba rápido y con rabia, con una total comprensible cólera. Hablaba todo el dolor de su corazón, un corazón atropellado, mutilado. La ojimiel le fulminaba con la mirada y esa mirada mataba al ojiverde que la miraba perplejo sin entender nada, pero Hermione no lo sabía y solamente quería desaparecer en ese justo momento.

La castaña no sabía muy cómo estaba consiguiendo apaciguar las lágrimas, no sabía cómo conseguía no llorar. Posiblemente fuera que el poco orgullo que le quedaba se esforzaba por hacerse fuerte. Hermione se estaba haciendo la fuerte frente a Harry, puesto que lo que menos quería en ese momento era parecer débil ante él.

La ojimiel cogió sus cosas sin mirarlo y se dirigió a las escaleras. Harry quería correr y pararla, pero no podía y… le daba miedo; había mucha rabia en la mirada que le había dado Hermione momentos antes, demasiada rabia… y también en sus palabras.

Las lágrimas aparecieron por fin en los castaños ojos de Hermione a la vez que Ron y Luna entraban a la Sala Común.

En décimas de segundo Ron reaccionó y quiso seguir a Hermione… pero sabía que no podía subir al cuarto de las chicas. Luna, que también se había dado cuenta del mal estado de Hermione y de lo maniatado que estaba Ron, le dijo al pelirrojo que ella subiría junto a la castaña para saber qué era lo que sucedía. Y con un leve saludo con la cabeza hacia Harry, la rubia subió escaleras arriba dejando a los dos amigos en un incómodo silencio en la Sala Común de los leones.

Ron estaba preocupado y siguió con la mirada a luna hasta que se perdió por el camino que había hecho Hermione.

Ron y Harry estaban solos y ninguno hablaba… hasta que el pelirrojo por fin rompió el hielo de una manera brusca.

- ¿Qué la has hecho?

- ¿Yo? Pero si yo no he hecho nada… yo sólo…

- ¿Tú sólo qué Harry?.

El ojiverde calló. No sabía cómo decirle a Ron… era un tema muy complicado y seguramente también sería doloroso para él.

- ¿No dices nada¿Sabes que Hermione ha estado hecha polvo desde hace días, semanas…¿Sabes que _ella_ llora y no me dice porqué¿Sabes que está realmente mal?.- Harry lo miró atónito, no sabía qué contestar.- No, claro que no… tú no sabes nada. Estás muy ocupado con Ginny… pro se trata de Hermione o… ¿es que no lo entiendes?...

- Yo…

- No hace falta que me digas que algo anda mal entre vosotros… y que también tiene que ver con mi hermana.

- No sé por qué me dices eso… tengo mis razones para alejarme de ella… pero Hermione no las tiene para estar mal… _todo_ lo hice por ella.-añadió Harry en un susurro.

- Harry… Hermione se pone mal cuando te ve, y también cuando ve a Ginny. Es mi hermana y la quiero como tal, pero últimamente es muy dañina con Hermione… y… ¿ella le ha hecho algo y tú no la defendiste?

- Para nada… no tiene nada que ver con eso… no te montes paranoias Ron, por favor.

- Pues explícame por qué haces llorar a tu mejor amiga.

- Es que no sé porque llora… yo no quiero que llore. Sólo quiero su felicidad.

- Pues déjame decirte Harry, que para sólo querer su felicidad, la haces demasiado daño.

- ¿Eso me lo dices precisamente tú¿Tú, Ron? Quién más la ha desquiciado.

- Eso son otras cosas… ambos sabemos que ante Hermione, tú estás antes que yo, no soy tonto. Pero si aún estando dolida por ti por algo que no sé… aún así sigue haciendo cosas por ti, ha estado trabajando mucho por lo de los Horrocruxes… y cree que ha averiguado quién puede ser R.A.B… pero claro tú estás demasiado ocupado complaciendo a mi hermana.

- ¿Hermione ha estado trabajando por su cuenta?- preguntó un poco asombrado el ojiverde.

- Sí, Harry sí.

- ¿Y por qué no me ha dicho nada¿Por qué no me ha dicho sobre sus suposiciones, por qué?

- Pues porque tú la pones mal.

Aquello dolió de sobremanera a Harry. El ojiverde no entendía por qué Hermione estaba mal por su culpa…él estaba haciendo todo por ella… para que fuera feliz, pero no lo era y Harry no sabía cuál era la razón.

- Echo mucho de menos trabajar juntos los tres…-confesó Harry en voz baja, como temiendo dejar salir las palabras.

- Y yo Harry. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

- No lo sé Ron…-y tras esas palabras un ángel recorrió la Sala Común alimentando la semilla del silencio entre los dos amigos, un silencio que esta vez rompió el azabache.

- ¿Quién cree Hermione que es R.A.B?

- Regulus Arcturus Black, el hermano de Sirius.

Harry lo miró sorprendido totalmente, perplejo. Nunca hubiera caído en ello, pero ahora todo parecía encajar. Y no hacía falta preguntar más, sin quererlo sabía cómo Hermione había logrado llegar a semejante conclusión… y sabía que ella tenía razón.

- Hermione siempre fue brillante.

- No estaría mal que tú se lo recordaras…

- No puedo Ron… además parece que me odia.

- Hermione nunca te odiará, _nunca te podrá odiar_; pero aún así, podrías disculparte con ella.

El pelinegro lo miró intensamente. Verde y cielo se encontraron. ¿Cómo disculparse por algo que no sabes que has hecho mal?

- Tengo que irme….-dijo Harry sin más, aunque antes de abandonar la Sala Común, su corazón se hizo oír.- Ron, por favor, cuida de Hermione.

- Siempre.


End file.
